Tout à commencé un soir de Juin
by OnceUponALife
Summary: Alors que Callie fête son obtention du bac dans un bar elle rencontre une parfaite inconnue dans les toilettes ... Deux mois plus tard, la fac de psychologie l'attend et contre toute attente elle reverra cette inconnue mais pas de la façon dont elle aurait souhaité.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, oui je sais je n'ai même pas finis l'autre mais je l'avais en tête depuis plus d'une semaine... On va dire que certaines chose qui figure sur cette première page sortent de mon vécu haha ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un soir de juin, Callie fêtait son bac dans un bar de Seattle, avec un ami qui se hâtait de voir dans quel état elle serait une fois qu'elle serait bourré. Après le sixième verre, sa vu était embrumé par l'effet de l'alcool et elle commençait à rire pour tout et rien, trouvant soudainement tout et rien très drôle.<p>

-Oops va falloir que j'aille aux toilettes ! Disait-elle à moitié en riant. Étant donné qu'elle consommait en terrasse à l'extérieur du bar, elle entra donc à l'intérieur du bar, en se dirigeant vers le barman pour lui demander ou se trouvé donc les toilettes, celui-ci lui indiquait de la main la seule porte qu'il y avait tout droit au fond. Il lui indiqua le fait qu'il devait surement y avoir la queue. Elle le remerciait et commença à se diriger vers la porte, avant d'ouvrir celle-ci. Elle fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne devant regardait partout, derrière se trouvait un lavabo ainsi qu'une glace, à sa droite se trouver deux urinoirs qui n'étaient pas caché de la vue des autres, et encore heureux il n'y avait aucun mec, et devant elle se trouvait la seule toilette du bar... Son envie devenait de plus en plus pressente, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle l'avait pensée ou si elle avait dit à haute voix " Bon dieu c'est pressent, bouge toi le cul, si je rie encore une fois je suis foutu." Tout en dansant à moitié pour se retenir.

- Il y a des urinoirs, si tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre, même si je sais que ce n'est pas super confortable. Je peux faire le gaie si tu veux ?

Alors ça pour être une demande étrange ça en était une, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une question pareil, bon en même temps qui s'y attendrait ? Callie avait les yeux grand ouvert, elle était étonné et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* Merde ! Soit j'ai pensée à haute voix, soit elle a de super pouvoir, pourtant j'aurais juré avoir pensée ! Peut-être qu'elle a eu pitié en me voyant danser pour mieux me retenir ? Fin bref j'ai tellement bu, que je ne sais même plus si je pense ou si je parle à haute voix tellement ça m'a l'air de passer par le même chemin... Oh bon dieu que je déteste être saoul...*

La personne devant-elle avait l'air aussi bourré qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se regardèrent longuement pendant quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

- Merci de la proposition, je pense que je vais attendre sagement mon tour.

- T'es sur ?

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau retentit, la porte s'ouvrit et un mec sortit des toilettes et partit retrouvé le bar.

* Thanks god, merde je suis tellement pas dans mon état que l'anglais commence à me venir en premier, bon du moment que je ne fais pas se fichu accent québecois ça me va. *

L'inconnue disparaissait derrière la porte des toilettes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... Lui disait cette parfaite inconnue à travers la porte des wc.

- Aucun soucis prend tout ton temps. Disait-elle de manière automatique, en riant nerveusement. Mais pas trop quand même, sinon je sent que ma vessie va éclater dans mon ventre.

Elle pouvait entendre la femme rire aux éclats à travers la porte, puis elle tirait la chasse avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- T'es bien drôle dis donc ! Lui disait-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Callie lâchait un soupir de désapprobation, puis elle entra à son tour dans les toilettes, une fois sa vessie soulagé, elle tira la chasse d'eau et puis ouvrir la porte des toilettes. A peine l'avait-elle ouverte qu'elle sursauta à la vue d'une tête qui était non loin de la sienne et elle se recula de manière à gardé un espace de sureté entre elle et cette inconnue.

- C'était quoi ce soupir ? Ça ne va pas ? Lui demandait son interlocutrice d'une voix douce.

- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que mon entre guillemet pote me fait boire comme un trou depuis tout à l'heure et je pense qu'il aimerait bien me foutre dans son lit ...

- Je le comprend ... Callie la regardait avec de gros yeux, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Excuse-moi ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est ça oui, tous les mêmes. Déclarait-elle avant de sortir une fois pour toute de ces toilettes, elle sortit aussi du bar de manière à retrouver son ami à la terrasse et lui déclarait qu'elle allait rentrée car elle ne se sentait pas très bien, et du fait qu'il était assez tard. Il se proposa de la raccompagner tout en lui disant que c'était une petite joueuse. Elle lui répondit qu'une de ses amies venait la chercher mais en fait il était tout autre elle voulait rentrer seule plutôt que mal accompagné, c'est ainsi qu'elle prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle non loin de minuit.

* * *

><p>Septembre<p>

C'était le premier jour de la pré-rentrée des licences de psychologie.

J'étais toute excité et à la fois terrifié de rencontrer tout un tas de nouvelles têtes, neuf cents pour être exacte...

Je commençait à huit heures et avait prévu mon coup en me levant tôt, cependant je n'avais pas prévu d'arrivée avec trente minutes de retard. Quand j'arriva à l'université mon premier réflexe fut d'aller en direction de l'accueil, un monsieur m'expliquait que cette pré-rentrée fonctionnait par groupe et qu'au vu de mon nom je faisait partie du groupe D le dernier. Il m'indiquait d'aller à l'amphithéâtre Lagache, tout en me montrant le chemin à suivre, je le remerciais brièvement avant de me mettre à courir vers la direction qu'il venait de m'indiquer. Devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre Lagache, je fus prise d'hésitation... Je n'y vais pas ? J'y vais ? Allé Callie tu peux le faire ! J'ouvris la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'amphi, c'était une immense salle agencé comme celle des théâtre, la scène, des escaliers, des tables ainsi que des chaises agencé toute les dix marches. Je du passé par la scène, le professeur expliquait clairement les cours, les étudiants notait précieusement tout ce qu'il disait, ma présence n'avait l'air de perturber personne. C'est ainsi que je monta les marches du côté gauche et espérait trouvé une rangé de libre côté mur ce qui fit le cas trois rangé plus haut. Je m'installais côté mur, posa mon sac en besace sur mes genoux de manière à chercher une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo à l'intérieur avant de le poser au sol ayant tout trouvé.Je relevais doucement la tête et lâcha mon cahier quand je remarqua que la prof qui était tutrice de la première année de psychologie cette année n'était autre que cette dame que j'avais rencontré deux mois plus tôt. Du au bruit horrible que je venais de causer un certains nombres d'étudiants ainsi que le professeur se tournèrent vers mon encontre. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter à ma tête ce qui voulait certainement dire que j'étais en train de rougir. Le professeur avait l'air aussi étonné que je ne l'étais, elle se remit rapidement au travail comparé à moi. En une heure et demi je su qu'elle se prénommait Arizona Robbins du au fait qu'elle s'était connecté au serveur de l'université pour nous y montrer son fonctionnement pour ne pas être perdu lorsque nous y choisirons nos cours.

Quand elle eu déclaré que le cours était finit (A l'université finis la sonnerie qui retentit, c'est le professeur qui donne le rythme qu'il souhaite à son cours) je poussa un soupir de soulagement. A présent je n'avait qu'une hâte partir de cette salle en courant.

- J'aurais une petite discussion à entretenir avec la demoiselle qui est arrivée trente minutes en retard.

Je sentis la chaleur à nouveau monter à ma tête. Je laissais échapper un soupir, je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas discuter avec elle. Je pris mon sac en besace et descendit les marches de l'amphi pour rejoindre l'énorme bureau de mon professeur.

- Je ne tolérerais aucun retard, la prochaine fois autant que vous restiez chez vous... Disait-elle froidement, c'était la première fois que j'entendais un ton pareil sortir de sa professeur regardait le dernier étudiant quitter la salle. Dieu merci le dernier étudiant vient de sortir. Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce que je reconnaissais. Je suis ton professeur et tu es présentement mon élève, il va donc falloir que tu oublis ce qui c'est passé en Juin, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Ah Ah ! Disais-je en faisant semblant de rire. Elle est bien bonne celle là. Dis moi tu te r'appel ? C'est toi qui m'a suivi et je ne sais comment jusqu'en bas de chez moi et qui m'as embrassé je te r'appel et non l'inverse. Heureusement que nous en sommes resté là d'ailleurs ! Disais-je en partant, sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>J'ai choisis le fait qu'elle soit en psychologie car j'y suis, donc comme ça je ne vais pas inventer des choses. Je déteste inventer des choses ou parler de trucs auquel je n'y connais rien. Donc comme ça il y aura un peu plus de vrai dans ce faux. Petit Bonus, la scène des toilettes m'est réellement arrivée ... Rien qu'en y repensant je pète de rire même si j'ai changé quelques trucs... Et que je ne me r'appel pas de tout du au fait que j'avais bien bu. La suite et inventé ou pas lol non je déconne ( ou pas ) dîtes moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, ce que vous en pensez pour que je me fasse une idée.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir ou Bonjoir si vous venez entre le midi et le soir !

J'ai mis cette suite plus vite que je ne l'avais pensée, maintenant que j'ai repris les cours c'est assez dur. Mes cours sont le midi jusqu'à plus de dix neuf heures, sacré changement d'autant plus que mon université se trouve à une heure et des cacahuètes de chez moi... Donc le temps pour écrire la suite de la fic je ne les trouvent que quand l'insomnie me tiens... Non je ne suis pas vampire enfin qui c'est ? J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra un peu ... Je tenais a m'excuser pour les manques de mots dans le précédent chapitre qui font affreusement mal aux yeux, il semblerait qu'il était tellement tard que la phrase me paraissait avoir du sens ( je ne peux pas le modifier ... Sinon je l'aurais fait ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et fera un peu moins mal aux yeux.

* * *

><p>Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce j'avais dis ou peut-être que si finalement ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais la revoir. Comment allais-je pouvoir resté concentré pendant ses cours, comment ? Je trouvais la semaine de présentation tellement inutile que je n'y était venu seulement les deux premiers jours sur les cinq, en loupant exprès les cours de cette certaines Robbins !<p>

Le vendredi soir je m'étais connecté sur le site de l'université pour y choisir les cours que je souhaitais ainsi que l'heure à laquelle je les voulaient, malheureusement l'université avait mis en ligne les cours quelques heures plus tôt que l'heure prévu, par conséquence j'avais moins le choix...

**Lundi**

Je m'étais pointé à l'université, mon emploi du temps m'indiquait que j'avais cours à neuf heures à l'amphithéâtre Fraisse. Il était neuf heures dix, je me préparais à affronter tout ses regards à mon encontre me regardent me jugeant du à mon retard du au fait que mon métro qui avait merdé. Je couru vers les escaliers, qui descendaient vers l'étage moins un, une fois arrivé, je vu deux portes en face de moi à ma droite, l'une éloigné de l'autre, vu qu'ils donnaient accès a deux amphithéâtre différents, un menait à l'amphithéâtre Fraisse tendis que l'autre menait à Lagache. Toute essoufflé, j'ouvris les portes battantes et surprise ! La salle était allumé mais personne ne s'y trouvé la salle était complètement déserte, vide. Je tirais une mine affreuse, et n'y comprenais plus rien ...

Je sortis le téléphone de la poche de mon jeans pour chercher à tout hasard sur le net, si je ne m'étais pas trompé de jour.

- Et Merde !

Lâchais-je assez fort, je fus même surprise de la résonance. Je reprenais effectivement la semaine d'après. C'est ainsi que je sortis de la salle, puis je remontais les marches que j'avais tantôt descendu, et me dirigea vers la porte de sortie de l'université. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me planta la devant le cendrier, et chercha dans mon sac en besace mon briquet ainsi que mon paquet de clope, j'avais besoin de ma dose de nicotine pour calmer mes nerfs qui avait tendance à être froissé depuis que je savais que Robbins travaillait ici. J'allumais ma cigarette et pu enfin poussé un long soupir de soulagement.

- Hey !

Je sursautais en laissant échapper un méchant crie, tout en me retournant sec vers l'origine de ma peur. C'est ainsi que je pu voir le professeur Robbins devant moi, je lui tourna le dos brusquement ne voulant avoir aucun contact avec elle, et trouva d'un seul coup l'arbre en face de moi très fascinant.

- Ce n'est pas bien de fumer tu sais ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire nerveusement à sa remarque, tout en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- T'es venu me faire un cours sur la cigarette ainsi que ses méfait sur la santé ? Parce que je sais très bien ce que ça cause, je peux même te les réciter si tu le sinon " Le tabac c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bout." Disais-je exaspéré.

- T'es pas drôle... Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière mais visiblement tu as mieux à faire ?

- Oui comme rentrer chez moi ! Je me tourna vers elle et lui adressa un rapide " Tchao " avant de lui tourner dos et me diriger vers le métro. Je me maudissais et j'avais l'horrible besoin de me taper la tête contre un mur tellement je venais d'être conne... J'aurais mieux fais d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais mon cœur lui n'était pas prêt.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Callie était en route pour commencer sa première journée de cours, et elle avait malheureusement cours avec le professeur Robbins en cours magistraux, mais seulement vers quinze heures, elle était soulagé qu'il ne soit que huit heures. Sa matinée se passait plutôt bien, elle venait de commencer à étudier les statistiques ... Ces sortes de chiffres qui ressemble à des maths mais qui n'en sont pas ... Et apparemment les statistiques n'étaient pas une science exact enfin les statistiques faite à partir de questionnaire que des S (sujets) X (nombres) avait remplit, car les Sujets en questions pouvaient très bien mentir... Vous suivez jusqu'ici ? Ce n'était que les premiers cours donc il y avait généralement une heure de présentation suivi d'une heure de cours pour chaque matière, la partie sérieuse aller commencer la semaine d'après. Il était maintenant douze heures, Callie avait cinq heures à combler avant son prochain cours puisque les TD (Travaux Dirigés) n'allait-être qu'assuré à partir de la semaine d'après. Elle énumérait donc dans sa tête les choses qu'elle pourrait faire.

" Je pourrais rentrez chez moi ! Oui, mais non ... Un allé me prend une heure trente, ce qui me reviendrais à bousillé trois heures sur les cinq que j'ai ...Arf, ça ferais un bon sujet de math pour des sixième tiens ! Puis autant que j'aille lire et profiter de la bibliothèque de l'université, j'en sortirais gagnante, bien sûr dès que ma tête me diras stop, je n'oublierais pas de sortir mon téléphone pour jouer à springfield et écouter ma musique."

C'est ainsi qu'elle décidait d'aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque.

Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque de l'université, qui se trouvait au même étage que les amphithéâtres c'est à dire le moins un. La bibliothèque était vraiment magnifique ! Un sol gris qui renvoyait dans l'immense pièce qui devait faire cent mètre carré l'éclairage des lampes au plafond, ce qui créait une luminosité remarquable sans compté les grandes baie vitrée offrant une belle vue sur la verdure qu'abritait l'université dans un petit jardin, une longue rangée de table en bois claire avec des lampes en leur milieu, sans oublié bien sûr les immenses étagères abritant des milliers de livres, cela formaient de longues et belles rangés qui créées des couloirs à eux seuls. Callie avait la chance d'avoir la meilleure ainsi que la plus complète bibliothèque universitaire ( en ce qui concernait la psychologie ) du pays. Elle se dirigea vers les long couloirs d'étagères rempli de livres, elle pouvait remarquer des écritaux sur les côtés des étagères qui indiquait la spécialité des livres "Vet", "Med", "Psy" ainsi que des chiffres dont elle ne comprenait nullement le sens pour le moment... Il y avait huit grand rayons de livres sur la psychologie, rien que ça ! Mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle était venu y chercher, c'était déjà un bon début. Elle cherchait des livres sur la schizophrénie puisqu'elle allait l'étudier une bonne partie de l'année et qu'il y a tellement de formes qu'elle ne voulait pas s'y perdre. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche ou y était écrit :

" Catherine Azoulay - Processus de la schizophrénie.

Marie Baches - Un voyage à travers la folie.

Olivier Louis - Histoire d'une schizophrénie.

Emile Meurice - Le traitement à long terme et la réhabilitation des schizophrènes."

Elle se mit tout d'abord à chercher par nom d'auteur, puis ensuite elle se déclara vaincu et chercha sur les ordinateurs à sa disposition sur lesquels il y avait d'inscrit tout les livres disponible ainsi que leurs références pour ainsi mieux les trouver dans les rangées. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était assise à une table,plongé dans le bouquin " Un voyage à travers la folie ", elle trouvé son contenu plus enrichissant que les autres selon son point de vu, et elle avait mis sur la table bloc note, stylos pour pouvoir y coucher sur papier les idées intéressantes, vocabulaires, des notes et questions à elle même. Puis elle sursautait à la vu d'un objet volant non identifié qui atterrit dans son champ de vision, sur la table, et tout cela dans un horrible vacarme bien sûr. Elle regardait le dit sachet qui abritait un sandwich ainsi qu'un livre apparemment, puis elle leva la tête vers la responsable de se raffut. Elle soupira.

- Comment tu ?

- Shhh !

Torres et Robbins se retournèrent vers le responsable de se dernier bruit contre tout étonnement il ne venait pas de la bibliothécaire réclament silence mais d'un étudiant assis un peu plus loin les regardent de travers, puis leurs regards se portèrent en harmonie vers la bibliothécaire qui approuva le dernier bruit du jeune homme mettant son doit sur ses lèvres pour leur dire de se taire. Callie sentait la chaleur monter à son visage soudain mal-à l'aise. Elle regardait de nouveau Arizona qui la fixait elle aussi.

- Comment as tu su ou j'étais ? Lui chuchotait-elle. Robbins lui répondit d'un sourire.

- C'est simple je suis passé ici, pour lire le dernier document sorti sur la psychologie clinique... Elle pouvait voir que Callie la regardait étrangement. Quoi ! Ça arrive aussi aux professeurs de lire, si on ne lisait pas on ne pourrais pas vous imposer de lecture obligatoire... Oui je sais nous sommes cruel. Callie lâchait de nouveau un soupire.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide Robbins. Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la bibliothécaire de manière à emprunter le livre qu'elle était en train de lire auparavant pour pouvoir partir. Le professeur Robbins effleura Callie tout en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

- C'est professeur Robbins. Disait-elle en insistant sur le mot professeur. Callie se mordilla la lèvre, des frissons parcourra tout son corps du à son souffle qui venait lui chatouiller les oreilles. Puis Robbins s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé de cette suite ? J'ai pas mal galéré ... Patogé même mais je voulais à tout pris vous le poster ce soir car sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps avant au moins la fin de semaine d'après...<p>

DroDroV Hello ! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Oui psychologie ... Le droit il me semble que ça a été fait ou que ça ne devrait pas tardé ? Puis la médecine ... Elles y sont déjà, j'aime faire un peu dans l'original et la psychologie était vraiment dans mes cordes. ( Le seul cours que je détèste cette année est comme par hasard le cours de psychologie clinique ... La prof parle trop vite et explique des choses non interessantes pour le moment comparé à la psychologie du developpement et social enfin ce n'est que mon goût ) OH ! Désolé ce n'etait pas moi ... J'adore les bar mais mes potes ne font pas les mêmes études que moi. Les psycho sont connus pour être de sacré fétard ! Il fallait bien que je fasse duré le suspens jusqu'à la fin non ?

elooo : Merci ! J'éspère que cette suite te plaira d'autant plus ?

Guest : Je suis contente cher Guest, fait moi savoir ce que tu en auras pensée.

seve2904 : Biensûr que t'adore !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Cette suite est venu rapidement pour une fois je met l'autre entre guillemet le temps que cette semaine complète d'exam ne passe. Je suis souvent foutu sur mon ordinateur, donc il se pourrait que je poste maintenant une fic par semaine ( il se pourrait ), c'est le seule point positif de trimbaler partout son ordinateur à la faq ... J'espère qu'elle vous plaire, et normalement il y a pas d'oublis de mot, ou de mot qui tue les yeux, pour une fois j'ai pris mon temps avant de le posté et l'ai relu trois fois (habituellement je ne relisais pas ce que j'écrivais ... Outch) Bonne lecture ! TD= Travaux Dirigé.

* * *

><p>Callie essaya par la suite de l'éviter, cela marchait malgré qu'elle avait deux cours en commun par semaine avec elle, un Cour Magistral ainsi qu'un TD , qui était d'ailleurs le seul TD ou les étudiants étaient les moins nombreux puisqu'ils étaient dix sur cinquante. Ce qui avait étonné la prof qui s'attendait à une foule plus ample à son cours. Les Cours Magistraux (CM) étaient bien différent des TD, puisque les CM se faisaient en Amphitheâtre avec entre cents cinquantes et deux cents cinquante sièges tendis que les TD s'effectuaient dans une salle de cours type lycée bien qu'un peu plus grande car ces salles accueillaient maximum cinquante personnes. Arizona se disait qu'il y aurait surement plus de monde la semaine suivante. La semaine suivante Callie arriva en avance exprès pour pouvoir s'assoir en toute discrétion dans l'amphithéâtre et pour qu'ainsi Arizona ne puisse pas la voir parmi toute cette masse d'étudiant, cependant quand Arizona arriva et commença son cours elle était un peu perdu, dans le sens qu'elle semblait chercher Callie du regard sans la trouver pour autant, en même temps avec plus de deux cents cinquante étudiants dans l'amphi, ce n'était pas bien simple. Callie elle, trouvait qu'Arizona allait décidément trop vite...Arizona parlait trop vite, tellement vite qu'elle ainsi que d'autres étudiants avaient du mal à tout noter, heureusement qu'elle faisait des "breaks" ce qu'on appel des "breaks" ce sont de court moment ou des étudiants décide de lever la main pour poser des questions sur le cours, et quand tu en a tellement assez de noter quelques chose dont tu n'as pas le temps de comprendre, tu as juste envie de te lever et remercier cette personne qui fait faire une pause à la prof, qui parle tel une locomotive qui quand elle va trop vite arrive à semer ses étudiants...<p>

Le lendemain Callie avait cours avec elle en TD, elle avait eu psychologie social avant d'aller devant sa salle de psychologie clinique. Elle était très en avance ... Au moins trente minutes. Elle se demandait si Arizona allait l'accepté ou pas ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ça marchait. Le lycée les salles sont souvent fermé quand le prof n'y ai plus alors que l'université ça avait l'air d'être tout à fait le contraire ... Tout ouvert, ou tu peux y entrer comme dans un moulin. Elle attendait patiemment dans le couloir, que la prof sorte pour l'interpeller.

- Bonjour ! ... Excusez-moi, je suis très en avance et j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais juste attendre dans la salle en attendant ?

Robbins regardait Callie étrangement, elle vu Robbins se diriger vers elle, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, elle l'a vu bouger son bras pour le mettre non loin d'elle... Sur l'emploi du temps de la salle, qui se trouvait sur le mur juste à côté d'elle. Dire qu'au début elle se demandait ce qui prenait à Arizona, maintenant elle se demandait à elle même pourquoi avait-elle cru que son geste voulait dire autre chose...

- Je n'ai pas cours avec vous après.

Lui disait-elle d'un ton assez autoritaire et ferme. Callie quand à elle souriait, sous le regard interrogateur et froid d'Arizona qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

- Euhm ... C'est sur que si vous positionnez votre doigt sur l'emploi du temps de vendredi ça va être un peu compliqué... Nous sommes mardi et j'ai cours avec vous à dix-sept heures trente.

Elle vu Arizona sourire nerveusement, elle l'a vu assimiler l'information qu'elle lui avait donné puisque celle-ci laissait échapper un "merde", que seul Callie était en mesure d'entendre du fait qu'elle l'eut murmurer.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Callie lui sourit.

- Il est seize heures cinquante huit.

- Ma montre n'est pas du tout à l'heure...

Callie souriait * Visiblement, il n'y a pas que la montre qui n'est pas à l'heure* pensait-elle. Puis elles s'échangèrent un long regard. Callie fut à un moment donné très gêné, qu'elle détournait son regard d'elle en se grattant la tête et en souriant nerveusement.

- Alors, je peux rentrer m'assoir ?

- Ah ... Euh oui ... Oui bien-sûr !

Elle pouvait voir Arizona partir en souriant. Callie pénétrait dans la salle en s'asseyant au second rang pour ne pas rater une miette, non seulement du cours mais aussi au cas ou si elle allait dire ou faire une "connerie". Elle posait ses affaires quand elle vu Arizona venir en courant prendre sa bouteille d'eau, elles s'échangèrent un rapide regard en se souriant mutuellement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Arizona arrivait dans sa salle et commençait son cours, Callie était intrigué par son cours, se posant des questions à son propos, dont elle ne trouvait pas les réponses, elle se disait donc qu'elle allait peut-être aller la voir à la fin du cours pour lui poser ses questions. Une fois le cours finis, elle se déplaçait au bureau de son professeur avec une de ses feuilles de cours.

- Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure ... Elle pouvait voir qu'Arizona dirigeait son regard vers sa feuille de cours, en étant assez intrigué. Euhm... Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lire ma feuille, j'ai écris en abrégé. Donc vous nous avez dit que la patiente de Freud était hystérique que cela venait de son oncle mais j'ai pu voir dans un livre sur Freud qu'elle avait également des pathologies qui venait quand à eux de son père, par exemple, le fait que le haut de sa cuisse soit insensible était en fait du au fait qu'elle soignait la jambe de son père, qui présentait une blessure à l'endroit ou elle était maintenant insensible. Donc je voulais savoir pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler pendant le cours.

Callie pouvait voir qu'Arizona lui offrait l'un de ces plus beau sourire, tellement beau qu'elle détournait son regard pour éviter qu'elle ne la voit rougir.

- Peut-être parce que, nous verrons cela au prochain cours. C'était tout ce que vous souhaitez me dire ?

Callie regardait la salle qui était à présent déserte, elle prit ses affaires commença à partir et s'arrêta juste devant la porte tout en restant dos à elle.

- Non, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté de me fixer pendant les deux heures de cours avec votre petit sourire ?

Lui demandait-elle puis elle partit sans attendre la réponse, elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais elle se demandait surtout ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Comment avait-elle pu perdre autant le contrôle ? En même temps cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une heure déjà, et le fait qu'elle lui ai demandé si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, fut comme une délivrance. Quand elle fut sortit de l'université elle alluma sa cigarette, elle n'avait que ça à faire pour se détendre avant de retrouver les sièges inconfortable du métro ainsi que cette foule de personne avec qui elle se retrouvera serré et qui allaient l'accompagner pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Une main s'agitant devant ses yeux la fit revenir à la réalité, un jeune homme lui demandait si elle avait du feu et profita pour papoter un peu avec elle. Elle appris ainsi qu'il s'appelait Jonathan qu'il l'avait remarqué depuis quelques cours du fait qu'il était aussi en licence de psychologie mais surtout qu'ils avaient six cours en commun ce qui est énorme puisque lui avait une amie avec lequel il n'avait que deux cours en commun. Elle était assez étonné encore plus quand elle sentit une forte pression sur son bras qui lui fit d'abord faire une grimace avant de l'échapper un énorme " Aie ".

- Bordel tu ne peux pas faire plus ... Robbins ? !

Callie la regardait d'un air fort incompréhensif. Que lui voulait-elle ? Surtout maintenant ! Elle était en train de se faire enfin un ami, qu'on la retirait de se possible futur contacte ... Elle se disait que ça y est c'était mort.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était Mme Robbins, je ne suis pas une chose. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répèterais est-ce que je suis assez claire Mademoiselle machin chouette ?

Callie hocha juste la tête en mine de compréhension.

- La machin chouette se prénomme Callie Torres.

- Vous savez l'effet que ça fait maintenant ! Puis Arizona sortit de son sac une feuille plié en quatre. Vous m'avez posé une question tout à l'heure, voici votre réponse.

Arizona tendit le papier à Callie, qui le réceptionna, à peine avait-elle détourné les yeux d'Arizona pour mettre le papier dans son sac que quand son regard se retourna vers Arizona, celle-ci s'était déjà évaporé... Elle la cherchait pendant quelques secondes du regard, en vain.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as passé, Misses Hungry Quick.

- Hungry Quick ? What the ... Bref ca va bien et elle a juste répondu à quelques questions que je lui avait posé.

- Quoi cette glacière ? Qui est toujours en colère, et nous laisse même pas le temps de noter tellement elle parle vite ? ...

- Je l'avais remarqué, oui cette glacière comme tu dis, et étrangement moins en colère en fin de cours quand tu lui pose des questions... Je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller, il se fait tard on se retrouvera à un de ces cours qu'on à en commun.

Sur ces belles paroles elle partit, pour retrouver la chaleur souterraine du métro. Quand son métro arriva, elle se hâta à trouver une place assise côté vitre et sortir la feuille plié en quatre que lui avait donné Robbins, qu'elle se mit à déplier soigneusement. Elle l'a lisait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Cette lettre disait :

J'aimerais savoir de quel petit sourire parlez-vous ? Je dois vous remercier pour aujourd'hui d'être venu en avance, sinon je serais partie et ne serais pas revenu avant deux jours, car comme vous avez pu le constater j'étais plus que persuader que nous étions vendredi. Un verre ça vous direz vendredi soir ?

Ps : Donnez-moi vite une réponse, vous savez ou me trouver. ( Salle 2013 tous les jours jusqu'à 16h30 sauf le mardi quand je vous ai )

Callie ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra après avoir eu finit de lire ce texte, ou peut-être qu'au fond elle savait, mais qu'elle déniait ? Elle porta aussi cette feuille qu'elle serra contre son cœur, puis elle porta sa tête contre la fenêtre et prit soudain des airs de rêveuse. Vous savez comme ses gens que vous croisez des fois le regard côté vitre souriant seul en ayant l'air vraiment ailleurs, leur corps est bel et bien là tendis que leur âme voyage errant à un seul endroit qu'eux seul ne connaisse. Si quelqu'un aurait été télépathe tout ce qu'il aurait pu lire en elle aurait été ces sept mots : ARIZONA.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est cours à mon goût mais quand j'essayais d'en rajoutais rien n'allais car cette fin de phrase sonne vraiment comme une fin de chapitre. J'éspère que cela vous a plus et pour celui-ci j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez le fond de vos pensez.<p>

Drodrov - C'est un peu normal du fait que non seulement nous avons pleins de cours dessus à nous en taper la tête le soir, car trop d'amas d'information d'un seul coup ... Pleins de lectures obligatoires à en hurler, et je ne peux pas négligé cette part car ils nous interroge sur ça pendant nos exams. Mon meilleur cours c'est définitivement la psychologie social ! La prof est blonde et pas que les cheveux ;) La traiter de Robbins c'est sans doute sa défense, sa manière de l'insulté en restant polie, mais surtout une manière d'essayé de faire réagir son interlocutrice. Et ouai ! Essaye de t'imaginer une seconde dans un amphi le premier jours avec en prof quelqu'un avec qui tu as eu un début d'histoire je pense que ça serait une part mortellement gênante ^^. J'adore quand tes commentaires, donc au plaisir !

seve2904 Yep ma chère amie tu vas adoré, surtout que c'est en train de bien avancé. Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensée.


	4. Chapter 4 Evenements redoutés

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Je me suis amélioré question faute sur mon précédent chapitre... Oui j'ai fait que des fautes dans la partie ou je répondais à vos commentaires, et cette partie ... Ce qui donne pour le coup affreusement envie de lire... Anyway. J'ai dormis 4h en 48h donc j'ai peur pour l'orthographe et les manques de mots, mais le manque de sommeil grâce à mes révisions d'examens et d'autres choses, m'ont beaucoup inspiré ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Edit : J'ai du supprimé puis remettre en ligne ma fic du aux fautes qui m'ont brûlés les yeux... et bien-sûr comme j'ai corrigé entre vingt trois heures et plus de minuit, mon compte c'était bien-sûr déconnecté, et ma sauvegarde à sauté...

* * *

><p><strong>- Flash Info -<strong>

Fusillade en cours à l'Université de Seattle

901 12th Avenue

**- Flash Info -**

Ce flash info était sur toutes les télévisions, radios, et les personnes n'avait que ça en bouche, les médias s'en étaient emparé trois minutes après que la police ne soit arrivée sur place. L' Amérique était en train de trembler, retenir son souffle devant leurs télévisions ou avaient les oreilles grande ouverte s'ils écoutaient la radio. Toutes les rues du pays étaient déserte les passants s'étant arrêté au café du coins pour regarder en direct ce qu'il se passait à l'Université de Seattle, le silence avait remplacé le brouhaha habituelle des cafés et bar.

**- Flash info -**

- Ici Julia Andrews en direct de l'Université de Seattle un homme blanc d'origine caucasienne à fait feu vers dix-sept heures cinquante aujourd'hui mardi, dix minutes se sont écoulés depuis les premiers coups de y aurait actuellement entre deux cents et trois cents étudiants encore à l'intérieur. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment ... Les négociateurs devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

**- Flash info -**

* * *

><p>Callie était sacrément en retard, elle avait raté son cours d'avant du à une personne qui avait sauté sur les voies son seul choix était possible était d'attendre que le trafic reprenne, il reprit plus de trois heures plus tard, elle avait donc une très bonne raison d'arriver en retard. Elle arriva devant l'université vers dix-sept heures quarante, elle se disait qu'elle n'était plus à ça prêt, et décidait de se faire une pause cigarette, elle avait les nerfs en pelote et avait plus que besoin de sa dose de nicotine. Cinq minutes plus tard après avoir finis sa clope elle rentra à l'intérieur de l'université et partit à la recherche de sa salle, elle toqua à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre ( des menaces avaient été proféré contre l'Amérique ainsi toutes les universités du pays avaient décidé de se doter de porte qui ne pouvaient seulement qu'ouvrir de l'intérieur ou seulement si on été muni de la carte magnétique des professeurs. Quand elle toqua la seconde fois la porte s'ouvrit, Mme Robbins lui envoya son regard le plus glacial, quand soudain un coup de feu retentit. Par pure réflexe Callie poussa Arizona à l'intérieur de la salle, puis celle-ci s'adossa contre la porte ce qui la ferma et la verrouilla par la même occasion, puis elle se laissa tomber contre la porte. Arizona quand à elle était en choc elle avait fait abstraction aux autres étudiants de la salle, au fait qu'il y a deux minutes elle était en train de faire cours, elle ne voyait plus que l'image de Callie, la poussant à l'intérieur de la salle pour la protéger, elle n'en revenait pas... Elle restait sans bouger pendant une trentaine de secondes à assimiler ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, les étudiants quant à eux, ils étaient couché en dessous de leurs tables en demandant à tour de rôle à leur professeur et à Callie si elles allaient bien mais aucune des deux ne répondaient. Arizona se "réveilla" soudainement et couru vers Callie.<p>

- Tu n'as rien ?

Elle regarda Callie droit dans les yeux et celle-ci avait le regard éteint, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sans cette espèce de lueur étrange dans les yeux. Son regard ne dégageait aucune expression, il était vide.

- Callie !

Son corps bougea seulement parce qu'Arizona le secouait. Elle décida d'ouvrir la fermeture du manteau en cuir noir de Callie, car celui-ci ne l'aidait pas vraiment à voir si elle était blessé ou non, elle lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber au sol, elle était rassuré. Elle savait présentement, que Callie était juste en état de choc. Elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute "reprendre conscience" d'un instant à l'autre. Arizona essaya une dernière stimulation en la giflant après l'avoir regarder pendant cinq minutes sans qu'elle ne bougea. Celle-ci revenait à elle.

- Aiiiiie !

- Excuse moi ça faisait presque dix minutes que tu ... euhh... vous étiez ainsi.

Callie acquiesça juste du regard, elle n'était pas encore en état, il lui fallu encore quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis d'autres coups de feux commencèrent à retentir, les étudiants ainsi que la professeur étouffèrent des cris.

Arizona grelotait de peur, elle qui d'habitude paraissait sévère, dur, et ne rien laisser l'atteindre, elle ne pouvait même plus bouger tellement la peur paralysait tous ses membres. Elle sentit une main qui exercer une pression avant de lui tirer le bras et l'attirer vers le fond de la salle, ou tout les étudiants c'était réfugié en cercle, bien-sûr elle devait cela à Callie. Une fois au fond de la salle ils se regardèrent tous, ils avaient tous cette même chose en commun, leurs regards ... Soudain d'autres coup de feux retentirent, cette fois-ci tout proche, tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient voir des éclats de bois voler dans la salle, trois coups de feux venaient d'être tiré sur la porte, ensuite ils purent y voir une main, une main qui cherchait la poignée de la porte, elle fut ouverte en un claquement de doigts. La seconde d'après un homme caucasien la vingtaine se rua vers eux et ouvrit le feu. Ce fut ensuite le noir total...

* * *

><p>Arizona se réveilla en sursaut hurlent la mort elle touchait toutes les parties de son corps comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en vie. Puis elle alluma la lumière, sa respiration était bruyante, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle mit plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que son cœur ne retrouve un rythme normal. Il était actuellement plus question de dormir pour elle.<p>

- Poupette !

Elle vu son adorable husky courir en sa direction, elle lui sauta à la figure, la couvrant de papouilles, elle qui d'ordinaire détestait que son chien lui en fasse, ce soir c'était différent elle avait besoin de serrer quelque chose ou quelqu'un contre elle, elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être en présence de quelqu'un, mais surtout de se sentir en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas été en relation avec quelqu'un depuis plus de six mois, ce qui était pour elle un exploit, elle pouvait claquer des doigts et coucher avec qui elle souhaitait quand elle souhaitait, personne ne lui avait refusé jusqu'à maintenant sauf... Sauf Callie Torres. Son rêve lui revint à nouveau en pleine figure, elle se leva, fit quelques caresses à son chien avant d'aller prendre une bière dans son frigo, puis une nouvelle et encore une ... C'était sa façon bien à elle de dire : je vais pas bien alors je me console ainsi. Il y avait bien-sûr d'autres moyens de se consoler, mais se rêve, l'avait complètement retourné, il semblait tellement réel et il fallait qu'elle se le sorte de la tête. Soudainement elle décidait de regarder l'heure, il n'était que cinq heures, son réveil sonnait ordinairement à six heures elle en profita donc pour se doucher et se préparer en avance. Pendant qu'elle se douchait elle se remémorait certains moments de son rêve, elle se demandait pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu ce flash info ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression d'être Callie de "penser" comme Callie au début de son rêve ? Penser comme Callie était un grand mot puisque ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Elle avait assisté à ce rêve comme dans un film, elle était simple spectatrice, et cherchait la moral de la chose. Elle est diplômé de psychologie et plus important encore un Doctorat, elle s'auto-analysait, en se disant qu'elle avait fait se rêve du surement à un désir qu'elle devait éprouver inconsciemment envers son élève, et qu'il serait peut-être plus préférable qu'elle commence à mettre des limites entre elle et son élève, même si son cœur lui voulait tout l'inverse, pour une fois elle avait peur, peur de blesser Callie, car jusqu'à maintenant Arizona se faisait que des coups d'un soir, ne voulant pas de sérieux, échappant ainsi aux coups de têtes et tout autres inconvénients à la vie de couple. Elle se demandait si Callie ressentait des choses à son égard puis elle chassait ses pensées de son esprit, ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques mois justement c'était il y a quelques mois, elle avait du certainement être passé à autre chose, ce qui serait logique vu qu'elle a intégré un tout nouvel endroit, l'université.

Puis se fut enfin l'heure de partir pour Arizona, ah oui et aujourd'hui c'était mardi évidemment... Quand Arizona sortit à l'extérieur pour gagner la bouche de métro la plus proche, elle fut presque soulagé qu'il pleuve.

* * *

><p>Callie venait de s'arrêter devant la salle de Madame Robbins, il était presque dix-sept heures trente, elle regardait curieusement à l'intérieur de la salle pour voir s'il y restait des étudiants du cours précédent à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas le cas, puis son regard se porta sur son professeur qui avait l'air occupé ou plutôt dans ses pensées, elle toqua à la porte qui était déjà ouverte, pour manifester poliment sa présence. Elle vu son professeur sursauter , elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction qui lui fit peur également.<p>

- Bonjour, Je je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ...

Elle vu Arizona lui adresser un faible sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, tellement ses muscles faciaux semblaient tendu. Son regard que Callie trouvait habituellement magnifique et attractif, et dans lequel elle adorait s'y perdre, semblait plus glacial et foncé qu'ordinaire, son regard manquait de quelque chose, dont elle ignorait ce que c'était. Pendant tout le cours Callie la scrutait étrangement, quelque chose clochait elle le savait, Arizona avait l'air perturbé et totalement ailleurs. La dernière demi-heure Arizona distribua à chaque étudiant un contrôle d'aide à la réussite. Quand elle passait la feuille à Callie elle ne cherchait même pas à se mêler au contact des beaux yeux noisette de Callie ce qui l'étonnait car elle avait passé les deux derniers cours à la regarder sans cesse. Une fois le contrôle rendu Callie sortit de la salle et attendit non loin de la porte que tout les étudiants soit sortit du cours avant qu'elle n'y entre à nouveau.

- Hey ! C'était quoi au fait ce livre que vous vouliez me conseiller la dernière fois ?

- Écoutez Callie ... Mademoiselle Torres, les choses ne marche pas toujours dans le sens qu'on veut, vous n'avez pas su saisir votre chance au moment voulu, le temps est maintenant écoulé. Disait-elle froidement, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Et vous m'avez posé un lapin Vendredi ... Je vous ai attendu au bar un certain temps.

*Toute la soirée avant qu'il ne ferme*.

- En faite le livre ne m'importe pas, vous n'avez pas l'air tellement dans votre assiette, et je me demandais si ça vous direz d'aller boire un verre ce soir avec moi au bar qui est à l'angle de l'université ?

Demandait Callie en regardant Arizona, elle espérait recevoir un regard de celle-ci à son égard, mais se fut tout autre.

- Tu déconne ! Lâchait-elle soudainement. Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme ! Lâchait-elle finalement avant de prendre ses affaires. Soit gentille ferme la porte après toi, elle se verrouillera toute seule ! Lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Callie sortit de la salle après avoir fermé la porte, et se mit à courir vers Arizona.

- Arizona ! Elle s'étonna elle même à l'appeler ainsi ... Mais c'était urgent enfin elle le pensait. Contre toute attente son interlocutrice se stoppa et se retourna vers elle, pour la première fois de la journée elle avait réussi à capter toute son attention et elle comptait bien en profiter. J'ai appris jeudi soir que ma tante était morte depuis peu et que son enterrement allait se faire le lendemain, je n'avais pas ton ... Votre numéro alors je vous ai envoyé un mail sur l'adresse professionnel que vous nous avez donné à votre tout premier cours et j'avais espéré que vous l'aurez lu à temps ...

Arizona la regardait dans les yeux et se sentit soudainement coupable, coupable de lui avoir adressé des regards froid et parlé de même ce soir. Elle lui lançait un regard compréhensif.

- Je suis désolé... Lui répondit-elle finalement avec une voix plus calme, et en la regardant dans les yeux. Ok pour le verre ! Lui disait-elle en lui souriant.

* * *

><p>Garage<br>1130 Broadway  
>Seattle<p>

- Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que les autres endroits auquel je t'ai traîné n'étaient que des cafés... Mais celui là c'est le bon ! Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et toutes les deux eurent leurs regards qui s'illuminaient d'un seul coup, c'était nouveau pour elles, elles n'avaient jamais vu un pareil endroit ! Un coin bowling tout au fond à gauche, avant le bowling il y avait des tas et des tas de tables de billard tandis qu'a leur droite c'était la partie "Dinner" qui était bien typiquement Américaine, elle amenait un peu de Kitch à cet endroit. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté à l'année 1970, Arizona s'attendait même à apercevoir des hommes fumant le cigare, mais le panneau interdiction de fumer l'a ramenait à la réalité.

-WOW ! Lâchait Arizona. Dire que ça fait plusieurs années que je passais à côté de ça !

Callie riait, puis elles s'assirent à une table l'une en face de l'autre. A peine c'étaient-elles assise qu'une personne était venu leur demander ce qu'elles souhaitaient commander, elles commandèrent d'abord un repas, se disant qu'il serait plus raisonnable de boire après, car comme ça le gramme d'alcool par litre de sang serait moins important que si elles n'avaient pas du tout mangé. Callie remarquait qu'Arizona partait dans ses pensées, l'air ailleurs et triste, elle lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas et finalement, elle lui racontait le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait et elles commencèrent au même instant à commander de l'alcool. Elle vu la mine affreuse que tirait Arizona. Callie regardait la main d'Arizona qui était sur la table avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de la lui serrer.

- C'était juste un cauchemar ok ? Un mauvais rêve ça arrive à tout le monde.

Arizona sourit, et son cœur lui avait raté un battement quand elle avait senti sa main en contact avec celle de Callie. Un frisson parcourait tout son corps. *C'est dingue parfois ce qu'un simple contact peu causer * pensait-elle. Cependant après trente secondes elle enleva sa main de celle de Callie, manquant le regard déçu de celle-ci par la même occasion.

- Je sais, c'est juste que ... Comment t'aurais fait pour retrouver le sommeil après ça ?

Callie souriait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou plutôt quoi lui répondre...

- Je ne sais pas... Ca te dirait qu'on fasse une bowling ?

Arizona souriait à son tour. Elle lui répondit de la tête. C'est ainsi qu'elles se levèrent toute les deux demander non seulement une seconde tourné de bière mais aussi une piste de bowling.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard la soirée pris réellement sa fin.<p>

- Outch j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Constatait Arizona qui regardait sa montre qui affichait deux heures du matin, dans à peu prêt quatre heures elle devait se lever, enfin pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'elle se couche évidemment.

- C'est sans doute la meilleure façon de dire " J'ai passé une bonne soirée " . Disait Callie en riant, Arizona la rejoignait. Puis-je vous demander votre numéro Madame le professeur Robbins. Ce qui décrochait un sourire à Arizona.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu long ? Madame Robbins ou Professeur suffis amplement. Lui disait-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Arizona fouilla dans l'une de ses poches ou elle en sortit, une carte de visite. Tiens voici ma carte, tu me joint qu'en cas de pépin, ou si un soir tu ne peux pas venir si admettons on venait à se revoir, est-ce que c'est bien claire ?

* Ca y est Arizona à repris sa phase robot glacé que je connais tant maintenant ... * Elle lâchait un soupir, en acceptant sa carte et en la mettant sagement dans sa poche.

Callie lui répondit d'un simple sourire, elle était exténué fatigué, lessivé, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Bonne nuit Callie !

- Bonne nuit Arizona !

Elles allèrent pour se faire la bise mais décidèrent tout simplement de se faire un câlin, chacune aurait aimé rester ainsi toute leurs vies si elles auraient pu mais elles ne le pouvaient gèrent. Chacune profitaient donc de chaque instants, que se plaisir leurs procuraient, Callie pouvaient sentir le merveilleux parfum Chanel dont était parfumé Arizona tendis qu'Arizona fermait les yeux de plaisir, plaisir qui venait du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Callie mais aussi qu'elle pouvait sentir son adorable parfum cerise. Puis fut le moment ou elles du se résigner à contre cœur à mettre fin à leur étreinte pour mieux regagner le métro et retrouver chacune leur appartement.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette suite vous aura d'autant plus plu. Ça avance, doucement mais surement ( ou l'inverse, je n'ai plus trop les idées claires par le manque de sommeil ) J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera et que le début ne vous a pas trop fait peur, d'ailleurs je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé du rêve qu'a fait Arizona ?! Tout comme la suite. Je me suis juste éclaté a écrire cette suite.<p>

Seve2904 : Moi aussi j'aime bien l'aspect froid et autoritaire. Douce pour se faire pardonner, je ne dirais pas ça, n'a tu pas remarqué qu'elle est plus douce généralement avec elle dès qu'il y a plus un seul étudiant à l'horizon ? Sauf pour ce chapitre qui est une exception.

DroDroV : Arizona n'aime pas que Callie l'appel juste Robbins surtout dans le cadre de l'université, ou quand elle sait qu'elles ne sont pas juste tout de seule, et encore je dirais qu'elle le voit non seulement comme un jeu mais aussi du fait que Callie test ses limites et son autorité. Je te rassure ça ne m'est jamais arrivé non plus de sortir avec un prof avant qu'il ne soit le mien ou celui des autres ;). Oui j'avoue pour oublié quel jour on est il faut être tête en l'air, mais peut-être que le fait d'avoir vu Callie y est pour quelque chose ou peut être que non ? Jonathan je confirme ça sera pour plus tard. Contente que tu continue de me lire !

Cher Guest : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé, j'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'ai voulu changé un peu de style pour celui-ci pour ne pas donner quelques choses de trop prévisible. J'aime le mystère et pas les choses que nous commençons en savant déjà comment ça va finir.

elooo : Et oui ... Merci ! J'essaie justement de ne pas faire quelque chose de banale, je sais que c'est peut-être un sujet fait et refait, mais ce genre d'histoire à la Faq a été peu fait, peut-être justement parce que réellement certains étudiants se font réellement leurs profs ... ? Je ne sais pas. Puis je m'étais dis que ça serait cool que ce soit un prof qui cour après une élève et le fait qu'elle se soit rencontré avant les prédisposaient donc au fait qu'elles continuent de se parler, ça aurait été plus compliqué à faire se genre d'histoire si admettons il n'y aurait pas eu de lien avant, car la faq c'est très très grand, 1 prof 250 étudiants, il ne peux pas tous les voir.

Bonne journée / Bon dodo


	5. Chapter 5 Mauvais Ogure

Hello, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaie vraiment de créer des liens, que ce ne soit ni trop soudain, ni trop lent, ce qui est vraiment pas une mince affaire... Contrairement à pas mal de monde je ne suis pas en vac, donc la semaine prochaine il y aura la suite. Je ne sais pas trop vraiment quoi dire de plus donc bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tard.<strong>

**555-046-736**

Dormez-vous ?

**555-625-834**

Qui est-ce ?

**555-046-736**

Si je dis, avez-vous passé une bonne journée Madame le professeur Robbins ?

Ca vous donne un indice ?

**Madame le professeur Robbins**

Torres ! Il est 3H du Matin !

**Mlle Callie Torres**

Je sais ... Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous envoyer des textos en cas de pépin, j'en ai un gros, et par conséquence je ne pourrais être présente demain à votre cours, ne vous inquiettez pas je la justifierais.

**Madame le professeur Robbins**

C'est le cas ! Que se passe t'il ?

**Madame le professeur Robbins**

Callie ?

**1 appel manqué Madame le professeur Robbins**

**1 nouveau message vocal Madame le professeur Robbins**

**Mlle Callie Torres**

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre ... Je suis dans un hôpital, ma mère a eu un accident, j'attend les médecins pour en savoir plus ...

**Madame le professeur Robbins**

Ou-es tu ?

**Mlle Callie Torres**

Seattle Grace UR Pourquoi ?

Callie était a l'entrée de l'hôpital, à envoyer des textos. Elle ne voyait pas de réponse lui revenir deux minutes plus tard, elle laissa échapper un soupir avant d'éteindre son téléphone, le mettre dans sa poche et rejoindre l'Urgence.

Une fois que les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, elle se dirigea tout droit vers l'accueil pour retrouver les chaises non confortable en acier qui était a gauche de l'accueil. Quand elle s'asseyait sa peau réagit aussitôt d'un frisson au contact avec le métal froid, la faisant se sentir encore plus mal ... L'odeur de désinfectant, toutes ses personnes en blouses blanche, aucun visage familier pour la rassurer, les sièges inconfortables, tout ceci ne faisaient qu'augmenter le stress de Callie mais le plus stressant était qu'elle savait que sa mère était dans ces Urgences, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était en position assise, le dos courbé, sa tête posé sur ses jambes, les mains au dessus de sa tête, elle avait tout le poids du monde sur elle en cette instant... Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement elle était resté dans cette position. Puis elle senti une main sur son épaule, une main chaude et réconfortante, elle savait que c'était Arizona, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, pourtant elle ne changea pas de position. Puis cette main se mit à faire des rond dans son dos, lui procurant un peu de réconfort. Elle voulait que tout ceci ne soit juste qu'un rêve un simple et méchant rêve, mais à l'évidence ça ne l'était pas.

- Le médecin est venu te parler ?

Elle vu Callie se redresser lentement, relever la tête dans sa direction, en lui adressant un non de la tête. Elle pouvait voir des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer. Arizona posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer a elle, celle-ci ne refusa pas l'étreinte et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sentait à la respiration de Callie que celle-ci pleurait de plus belle. Elle savait que c'était du au fait qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle avait besoin d'être rassurer, qu'elle la soutienne, la protège et elle était là, elle savait par conséquence qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller. Soudain elle entendit un éclaircissement de gorge, tout prêt d'elle.

- Mademoiselle Torres ?

- Oui ?

Callie leva la tête vers cet homme en blouse blanche avant de poser brièvement son regard dans celui d'Arizona. Arizona pouvait y lire tout un tas d'émotion, de la peur, la détresse, la souffrance, la haine, sa sensibilité, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux mettant en valeur des larmes contenu qui menaçait à chaque seconde de tomber. Elle décidait de se lever pour faire face à ce monsieur, Arizona se levait elle aussi, la prenant par l'épaule.

- Nous avons opéré Madame Torres d'urgence, elle présentait de grave blessures au niveau de l'abdomen nous avons fait tout ce que ...

- Non ... Non ... Ce n'est pas ...

La voix de Callie se noua, elle était dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase. Arizona et le médecin la rattrapèrent tous les deux dans sa "chute" qui se faisait au ralenti. La peine, la douleur l'a tirait vers le bas, elle éclata en sanglot. Le médecin adressa un je suis désolé discret à Arizona, qui elle était a terre réconfortant Callie qui avait retrouvé refuge au creux de ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi dix, quinze minutes elle était incapable de le dire. Quand Callie fut revenu a elle, elle se leva, elle était blanc comme un linge du au choc, son corps entier tremblait ... Elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, c'était sans compter la personne de l'accueil qui leur coururent après en disant qu'il y avait des papiers à signer.

- Vous me courez après pour des fichu papiers ?

Callie envoya valser les papiers que tenait la bonne femme dans ses mains.

- C'est donc tout ce que ma mère est pour vous ? Des papiers ?! ... Foutez moi la paix !

Callie s'empressa de quitter l'hôpital suivi d'Arizona. Arizona lui montra le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, quand celle-ci la vue, elle décrocha un léger sourire, qui était difficile à distinguer mais Arizona l'avait remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les mustang rouge ?

Elle ne répondit pas, Arizona lui ouvrit délicatement la portière passagère avant de venir à son tour s'y engouffrer côté conducteur.

Arizona demandait ou Callie logeait car il était inconcevable qu'elle ne la laisse toute seule. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la maison de Callie.

212 W Highland Dr

- Wow quelle maison !

- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu.

Disait Callie d'une voix éteinte... Arizona sentit comme un vide dans son ventre elle se sentait mal, par rapport à ce que vivait Callie. Elle suivait Callie jusqu'à la porte de chez elle. Quand elle l'ouvrit elles pouvaient y découvrir des pétales de roses dispersé au sol de façon à créer un chemin , Arizona était surprise elle lançait des regard interrogateur à Callie mais celle-ci lui renvoyait son regard.

- Euuuuh ... Ça doit-être ma sœur ... Daniela ?!

Callie était dans une position inconfortable.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse ce qui l'a fit un peu flipper, elle commença a suivre les pétales, quand elle vu qu'Arizona la suivait, elle se retournait vers elle et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle reprit sa marche, suivant les pétales encore et encore, elle finit par en voir le bout, elle se stoppait devant la porte de la salle de bain qui était close bien sûr. Elle se rapprochait de la porte, tendit son oreille sur celle-ci. Elle savait maintenant que sa sœur était en plein ébat amoureux la dedans. Callie se dirigea vers le salon, endroit ou elle avait laissé Arizona, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas bougé.

- Euhm ... Ma sœur attendra ...

Elle pouvait voir qu'Arizona, souriait légèrement.

- C'est elle qu'on entend là ?!

Disait-elle en essayant d'étouffer un rire, en indiquant du doigts l'origine du bruit. Callie quand a elle savourait ce moment, c'était rare de voir Arizona rire. Elle avait plus l'occasion de la voir très sérieuse, professionnel et de marbre. Callie attrapa la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, et ce fut le rouleau de sopalin, qu'elle envoya à Arizona pour la faire taire, bien qu'elle adorait son rire, elle ne voulait pas être grillé du moins maintenant.

- Ma sœur s'amuse pour le moment, dans quelques minutes je vais lui annoncer une horrible nouvelle, donc on la laisse finir d'accord ?

Demandait Callie en regardant droit dans les yeux Arizona, celle-ci acquiesça, et se mis à sourire.

- On ne vas quand même pas attendre que ta sœur sorte de la, avec son compagnon quand même Callie ? Elle eu en retour un regard qui avait l'air de dire que si.

- Callie, ils en ont sans doute pour un moment encore! Je sais qu'il est tard ou tôt ... Mais je pense qu'on devrait faire un tour en attendant.

Finalement elle accepta, elles remontèrent dans le véhicule d'Arizona, qui garait dix minutes plus tard sa voiture sur la 16ème Avenue West.

- Tu n'emmène ou ? Arizona lui sourit.

- Tu verra dans quelques minutes.

Une fois sortit de la voiture, Arizona prit Callie par la main, elles se regardèrent longuement avant de se mettre à marcher. Mal-grès qu'il fasse nuit, elles n'avaient gère besoin de leur téléphone pour les éclairer, les lampadaires les éclairaient suffisamment. Callie pouvait voir un panneau qui indiquait " Centennial Park ", elles dépassèrent le panneau, puis Arizona la trainait dans l'herbe (jusqu'à présent elles marchaient sur le chemin en goudron).

- Voila !

Elle lui indiqua qu'elles étaient arrivé, le seul objet présent devant eux était un banc, un banc qui offrait une Belle vue sur l'Elliott Bay. Puis elles s'essayèrent, Arizona regardait Callie.

- Maintenant ferme les Yeux ... Respire ... Et écoute.

Elle voyait Callie exécuter chacune des étapes qu'elle lui avait suggéré.

Callie ferma les yeux, un bien être lui parcouru le corps, quand elle respira elle fut happé par l'air frais qui envahi immédiatement ses poumons, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant, elle se sentait comme revivre à nouveau, puis elle fit plus attention aux bruits environnants le bruit du vent venant lui chatouiller les oreilles, le bruit des feuilles, le bruit relaxant des vagues, son corps était envahi de bien être, elle souriait tellement elle était bien. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle était juste émerveillé, et son premier regard fi pour Arizona qui lui souriait.

- C'est bluffant pas vrai ?

Lui demandait Arizona en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beau sourire.

- Comment tu as connu cet endroit ?

- J'avais eu une journée particulièrement difficile il y a quelques années, j'ai couru jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, je me suis reposé ici, j'ai fermé les yeux, pris une inspiration, écouter les bruits alentours et depuis ce jour là je sais ou venir en cas de mauvaise journée. C'est comme un rituel.

Callie avait juste bue c'est parole, elle trouvait cela fascinant, elle trouvait Arizona fascinante.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aie appelé Callie.

Lui disait-elle en la regardant dans les yeux et posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Callie, Callie accepta le contact recouvrant sa main sur celle d'Arizona, tout en regardant les vagues.

- Je pourrais rester ici des heures avec toi. Disait Callie d'une petite voix, ses propos la surprenait.

*Bon ben ça c'est fait ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas trop de lumière, je crois que je suis rouge ... Oops trop tard elle l'a remarqué" Callie était à présent gêné.

- Euhm ... Ta soeur doit avoir surement finis sa petite affaire ?

Disait finalement Arizona, en étudiant la réaction de Callie, celle-ci sourie légèrement, c'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent Centennial Park pour retourner au 212 W Highland Dr.

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Ca a été assez dur à écrire, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander " Je les met ensemble maintenant ou pas ? " Je me suis finalement dit que c'était encore trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas d'un chapitre complètement noir, donc j'ai décidé d'y apporté ma touche perso, un peu d'humour. Certes je parle un peu de la mort de sa mère mais je ne compte pas survoler le sujet, je compte un peu en parler, car c'est le genre de chose qui forge.<p>

Si vous avez des questions, des choses à partager, des accords ou désaccords n'hésitez pas tout est bon à prendre.

- Bonjour, je suis contente que vous trouvez l'histoire intéressante et enrichissante. Oops touché ! haha! Je dois vous dire un grand merci ! Car la honte quand même pour quelqu'un à la fac d'écrire ça "Faq" ... Ca la fou assez mal, mais ça vous le savez. Le pire c'est que quand j'ai modifié les fautes dans le chapitre précédent, je n'avais toujours pas remarqué mes fautes, honte à moi. Mais maintenant que vous me l'avez fait remarqué, je me souviens avoir envoyé des tas de textos avec cette faute, et personne ne m'a rectifié, donc je vous doit une fière chandelle. Effectivement c'est ma première année, puis fac c'est plus court à écrire et à dire qu'université. Donc je tiens à m'excuser si je vous ai brûlé les yeux avec ça. Bonne journée ou soirée à vous.

DroDroV Oh vraiment ?! Je suis super contente que tu t'y est cru dedans, c'était le but et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Yeah Callie fait rêver ^^. Ça avance en effet, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit soudain, on dit souvent que des événements tragique raproche certaines personnes et c'est un fait. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, mais je pense que le chapitre à voir sera le prochain ;) .

seve2904 C'est vrai qu'il y a eu déjà "pas mal" de fusillade dans des universités mais c'est simplement du au fait que tout le monde peu y rentrer comme dans un moulin.Ça avance un peu plus, plus d'attention de tactile, donc maintenant on sait encore plus que c'est pour très bientôt. Le côté superwoman de Callie, mais 'zona en a un aussi, assez rare mais elle l'a.

Sinon il est 4h du mat' et je me lève juste dans moins de 2h. Bonne semaine à vous ou vacance si vous y êtes.


	6. Chapter 6 Une Etape Difficile

Hello comment allez vous ? J'aurais du poster ceci la semaine passé, mais j'étais trop occupé, j'ai pris de grand retard dans mes livres obligatoires et fiche de lectures ... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne reprise ! Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, et vos reviews me font chaud au cœur ! Bonne journée ou soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>212 W Highland Dr. Chambre de Callie<span>

Callie dormait paisiblement quand un réveil se mit à sonner bruyamment dans toute la pièce. Celle-ci commençait a manifester des signes de réveil en gesticulent, grognant, elle avait les yeux toujours clos, et cherchait désespérément à arrêter ce vacarme, en tapant d'un trait sur l'origine du bruit, seulement sa main heurta quelque chose de mou qui claqua à sa tape.

_-Aiiie !_

Callie ouvra net les yeux, tourna la tête net vers l'origine de ce crie de douleur, elle pouvait voir Arizona qui l'a regardait avec un regard d'incompréhension en se frottant la joue.

~Flashback~

-_Dani ... Maman est... morte ..._ Disait-elle en sanglotant tout en attrapant sa sœur dans ses bras sous l'œil impuissant d'Arizona, qui ne pouvait qu'assister à cette scène. Callie était très reconnaissante envers Arizona qui l'avait épaulé, sans la lâcher d'une semelle, comme si elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Callie avait pris l'initiative d'appeler des amies de sa sœur pour pas qu'elle ne soit seule en ce dur moment, malgré qu'il était cinq heure du matin la meilleure amie de Daniella avait répondu présente en venant à leur demeure. Une fois que la meilleure amie de sa sœur fut arrivé elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle aille dormir un peu, elle enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son lit, son visage contre la taie d'oreiller, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus humide du aux larmes salé s'échappant des yeux de Callie, elle sentit qu'une personne venait de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

- _Tu as été génial ce soir Callie... Tu es quelqu'un de génial !_

- _Tu parle... J'ai annoncé la pire nouvelle qui soit à ma sœur... Je me sent tellement mal Robbins ..._

- _Callie appel moi juste Arizona._ Lui disait-elle en caressant les cheveux de la belle brune, c'était sa manière de lui dire de la rassurer. _Tu as été génial avec ta sœur tout à l'heure... Puis c'était inévitable, tu lui aurais annoncé tôt ou tard._ _Le plus vite été le mieux, sinon elle t'en aurais voulu..._ Elle entendait Callie sangloter. _Shhh ! Ça ira mieux demain, tu verras._ Lui disait-elle toujours en lui caressant les cheveux, et resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur elle à présent.

~Fin de Flashback~

- _Bonjour ! J'allais dire que t'étais mignonne quand tu n'étais pas réveillé, mais ça c'était avant que tu m'en foute une !_

Callie quant à elle, elle porta ses mains à son visage réalisant le geste qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques secondes.

- _Oh ! Je m'excuse, je t'ai pris pour le réveil... Euhm... Bonjour !_ Lui dit-elle d'un sourire désolé.

Arizona lui souri, et lui montra son téléphone caché sous sa taie d'oreiller.

- _C'était moi en quelque sorte._ Callie se mit à rire. _Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir à mon cours aujourd'hui ? Ça pourrait te changer les idées._ Disait-elle en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beau sourire. En guise de réponse Callie se cacha sous sa taie d'oreiller.

- _Vu que t'es mon dernier cours de la journée peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, je verrais ..._

- _Commença peut-être bien que oui ou non ?_ _Je sais que mon cours te fais marrer tu crois que je ne te vois pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand j'entends quelqu'un étouffer des rires je sais que c'est toi..._ Arizona, prêta attention à l'heure et regarda sa montre puis grimaça. _Il ne me reste que trente minutes avant j'aille travailler._

- _Si tu veux te doucher, ben tu test toutes les portes jusqu'à temps de trouver parce que la ben j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer..._ Arizona se jeta sur Callie, se mettant à la chatouiller de bon cœur. _Aaaahhhh ! très bien je capitule ! J'ai dis je capitule ! Drapeau blanc !_ Arizona arrêtait de la chatouiller se disant qu'elle avait gagé, et qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à lui vendre la meche... _Ah ! merci ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, bon en fait non je ne capitule pas..._Elle était à deux doigts de repartir à la guerre des chatouilles quand Arizona reprit la parole_. Bon, pense à cette nuit quand ma sœur était bien occupé avec un gars, t'as vu a peu prêt ou est ce que j'allais ?_

- _Quoi c'est tout ce que tu me donne comme indice ?! C'est mince très mince !_

_- Hey ! Je ne vais quand même pas te traîner jusqu'à ma salle de bain Madame le professeur Robbins ?_

Arizona se mit à rire, et commença à partir. Callie vu réapparaître Arizona dans son champs de vision quelques seconde plus tard.

- _A l'extérieur ça se limite à Arizona, c'est plus court ... Et beaucoup moins sexy je te l'accorde._ Disait-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse. Puis soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer la ramenant à la réalité. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Jonathan, celui-ci lui demandait si ils mangeraient ensemble ce midi. Elle réfléchissait de longue minute avant de lui répondre "Oui".

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Arizona venait de finir de se laver, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Callie pour voir si celle-ci allait bien, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle passa donc au salon, elle l'a vu dans la cuisine à l'œuvre, faisant des pancakes.

_- Je pensais te trouver dans ta chambre._

Elle vu son interlocutrice, sursauter légèrement avant de se tourner en sa direction en lui souriant.

- _Et non, je suis ici, à cuisiner. Tu peux te servir si tu veux. La douche était bonne ?_

- **Merci !** Disait-elle en s'emparant d'un pancake, et commencer à le manger, elle fit de gros yeux étonné. _Oh mon dieu que c'est bon ! Ca devrait être un crime de manger ça ! _Disait-elle en, en reprenant un nouveau un autre_ ..._ _Euh la douche oui génial. _Elle regarda sa montre et voyait désormais rouge._ Je dois y aller, je vais être à la bourre. J'espère te voir tout à l'heure ! _Disait-elle en la pointant du doigts.

* * *

><p>Au Subway à l'angle de l'université.<p>

Elle entra dans le spacieux subway, elle commença à regarder d'abord le comptoir des commandes ou elle pensait voir Jo', elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir, ce qui l'a mis un peu dans un état de panique, elle porta son regard ensuite sur la pièce en entier, les tables en milieu de la pièce puis elle se retourna vers les tables qui se trouvait vers la baie vitré puis elle regardait vers le fond de la salle à gauche ou elle vit à une table quelqu'un lui faisant signe, elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit la bise avant de s'assoir.

- _Bonjour Calliope ! T'es en retard comme toujours, donc comme je sais que tu commande toujours " Un demi Italien, fromage, tomate, salade avec sauce Samourai " j'ai passé la commande._

- _Hello Jonathan le Goéland._ Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. _De un je te remercie et de deux tu n'étais pas obligé , comment sais-tu que je m'appel Calliope ?_

- _Ta carte étudiante, tu l'as sortie hier pour avoir une réduc._

- _Ah oui, la librairie de l'université ... Fuck ..._

_- Je t'ai déjà dis, soi polie un peu._

Elle pensa soudainement à sa mère, sa mère lui faisait ce genre de remarque, ce qui raviva l'horrible nouvelle de la veille, elle se sentit perdre pied fasse à ce souvenir, et commençait à voir flou, des larmes commençaient à lui troubler la vue. Puis soudain elle reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions, ravala ses larmes en se disant que pleurer ne servait à rien, car pleurer n'avais jusqu'à maintenant fait revenir personne d'entre les morts.

- _Ça va ?_

_- Ouai, ouai ça va merci... Oh je t'accompagne juste devant l'université et après je rentre chez moi._

_- T'as pas cours là ?_

Elle réfléchit un moment, la maintenant elle ne voulait pas aller en cours, elle savait que si elle y allait, elle pleurerait probablement ... Elle voulait son lit, pour pleurer l'être cher perdu, pleurer seule sans avoir un public la scrutant, la jugent, la regardant de travers, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle se disait qu'elle retournerait en cours le soir, pour le cours d'Arizona.

-_ Nan, nan ..._

Quand ils eurent finit leur repas, ils partèrent du Subway, Callie sortie une cigarette histoire de s'en griller une. Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de l'Université, arrivée à celle-ci ils se stoppèrent devant celle-ci.

-_ J'aimerais te dire quelque chose Callie._

Callie soupira, elle amena sa cigarette à sa bouche avant de laisser échapper une masse de fumer.

- _Je t'écoute._

Elle partie dans ses pensées ne s'intéressent pas tellement à ce qu'il avait à dire, elle retourna sur terre quand elle sentit une pression sur ces lèvres, elle fit de gros yeux, elle avait Jonathan en gros plan, il était en train de l'embrasser, elle le poussa brutalement avant de le gifler.

- _T'es pas mon type Jo'_

_- Désolé je croyais que ... _Il porta sa main à sa joue, qui portait les marques de sa main. C'était la deuxième fois que Callie giflait quelqu'un de la journée, sauf que celle-ci était intentionnel et bien mérité.

_- T'es pas mon type, je suis lesbienne t'as compris ? Je te vois comme un bon ami et si tu n'es pas capable de me voir comme cela, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là._

_- Ok ami._ Ils se disèrent au revoir et prit des chemins différents

* * *

><p>Point de vu d'Arizona.<p>

Mon premier cours de l'après midi n'allais pas tardé à commencé en effet il était midi cinquante, et mon cours commençait à treize heures. Je suis cette personne assez maniaque, qui aime que tous soit en ordre, être organisé, surtout avec ses jeunes qui aime parfois aimer vous descendre devant les autres étudiants. J'avais finis mon repas au kebab du coin, je rejoignais l'université quand je les ai vu... Callie avec ce gars que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, s'embrassant. Je les fixa un instant avant de continué ma route comme si de rien était. Les voir ensemble me faisait ragé surtout qu'il me semblait qu'elle m'avait dit que les gars n'était pas son type. Je le sais maintenant depuis quelques temps que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais j'ai voulu attendre, peut-être ai-je attendu justement trop longtemps ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me dirigeais vers la machine à café, et commanda un café vanille sans sucre, quand la machine eu finit de verser ce fameux liquide dans le gobelet qu'il avait sortie plutôt, je me fis une joie de le porter à mes lèvres.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à sa salle, eu sortit son ordinateur, elle reprit son café dans ses mains et énuméra dans sa tête tout le bienfait et méfait provoqué par le café. *Voyons donc, si mes souvenirs sont bon, ça renforcerait la mémoire, ça aurait des vertus, anti-cancer, anti-dépresseur, anti-maladie. D'après des études mené par quelques universités de renommé mondiale. Mais sa cause aussi l'insomnie, et ne calme pas du tout les nerfs en cas de colère, mieux vaut donc que j'y aille mollo aujourd'hui.*

Il était dix-sept heure à présent mon dernier cours de la journée allait commencé, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable, j'en été à mon quatrième café. Quelques élèves du cours d'avant c'était plaint du fait que j'étais trop speed, je leur avais donc conseillé soit un café soit la porte, ce qui les avaient calmé. Je m'attendais à voir Callie, mais vu que pour une fois elle n'était pas arrivé en avance, elle ne viendrait pas, elle avait mieux à faire comme roucouler. Je commença mon cours sans elle, je sentis un vide dans la salle, habitué de toujours la voir à ce cours, à mon cours du mardi soir. Une personne toqua à la porte, ça devait être encore la femme de ménage, qui comme toujours me demandait à quelle heures je finissais mon cours, pour qu'elle puisse nettoyer la salle, mais quand j'ouvris la porte je fis face à Callie qui était toute essoufflé, elle prononça un mot dont je ne compris le sens, avec un mot d'excuse fournit par la compagnie de métro. Je retournais m'assoir, quand quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à la porte, j'ouvris et ce fit le même tralala une élève me présenta la même feuille en me disant :

- _Excusez-moi du retard, un imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de suicider sur les voie._

Je ferma la porte et retourna à mon bureau, je mis les feuilles soigneusement devant moi, et fixa la dernière étudiante qui venait de rentrer.

_- Vous vous êtes permis d'arriver en retard, je serais vous je garderais mes commentaires pour moi et me ferais toute petite par la même occasion._ Je continuais mon cours comme si de rien était en plaçant du vocabulaire psychologique à tout bout de champs, car c'est ce que je fais quand je suis énervé. Ainsi la plupart de mes phrases était ponctué le plus souvent par ses mot : " Exergue et consensus " mes deux mots préférés quand je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Le cours venait de prendre fin, je commençais par éteindre le vidéoprojecteur et mon ordinateur avant de commencer à ranger des feuilles dans mon sac.

_- Arizona ça va ?_

Ah voila que Callie me demandait si j'allais bien, j'aurais tellement voulu lui répondre * Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi * mais elle avait besoin de moi en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas la lâcher comme ça.

- _Ça va merci._

_- Menteuse, t'as pris combien de café aujourd'hui ?_

_- Et toi combien de cigarette as-tu fumé ?_

_- Touché ! ... J'en ai fumé cinq ou six._

_- J'ai bu quatre café._

_- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !_

Je m'arrêtais dans ce que j'étais en train de faire, souffla un bon coup. Je regardais la table, puis je me décida à la regarder enfin dans le blanc des yeux.

- J_e t'ai vu toi et ce gars tout à l'heure. * Grand brin, yeux bleu, il t'embrassait, se fichu con de gars *_

Pour la raison que j'ignorais celle-ci se mit à rire, puis elle reprit un air plus sérieux.

- _Oh je vois, tu l'as vu m'embrasser ?_

- _Ça te regarde après tout Callie c'est ta vie, c'est idiot je sais qu'une si petite chose m'énerve que..._ Je fut couper par Callie.

- _Donc tu as loupé la meilleur partie ?_ Disait-elle en me souriant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas mes oignons, et que ça l'a regardait elle, ce qu'elle faisait avec lui qu'elle reprit la parole. _Je l'ai repoussé et giflé, j'étais dans mes pensées et il en a en quelque sorte profité._

Ma bouche formait un "O" je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela, il était évident que je faisais une crise de jalousie auprès de Callie, et celle-ci m'avouait qu'elle l'avait repoussé. J'étais troublé.

- _Je voulais juste discuter avec lui, me changer les idées, j'en ai pas été capable alors je suis rentrée chez moi après ça, et je suis revenu pour ton cours._

Un sourire se formait sur mon visage, que Callie me rendit. Celle-ci se rapprochait de moi.

- _J'ai cru que ... Je ne te voyais pas revenir, alors je me suis imaginé que..._ Je m'arrêta dans mon discours, troublé, par la présence de Callie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètre de mes lèvres, je commençais à fermer les yeux, puis elle déposait un léger et délicieux baiser sur mes lèvres qui avait un goût étrangement mentholé. Quand je rouvris les yeux elle me regardait, elle s'apprêtait à m'embrasser encore quand je la stoppa, elle me regardait d'un air incompris.

- Pas à l'université Callie. *Disais-je le souffle court, mon corps lui en réclamait plus en voulait plus mais je me devait de la repousser, et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?*

_- Ça ne t'as plu ?_

- _Si c'était "Wow" !_ Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. _La n'est pas la question, je suis ton professeur Callie, et nous sommes à l'enceinte de l'université si je me fait choper._

- _Je suis majeur et t'es majeur à ce que je sache ?!_

_- Oui mais..._

- _Ok tu sais quoi, je rentre chez moi. Tu reviendra me parler quand tu auras une autre réponse que "Pas à l'université", car pour moi ça semble juste être un prétexte, vu que la porte est fermé à clef Arizona._ Celle-ci commençait à partir, laissant une Arizona totalement abasourdie et ne sachant quoi répondre à part les syllabes "a" et "e".

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard au Centennial Park<p>

Des larmes roulaient le long des joues d'Arizona, seule la pénombre et la musique de la pluie tombant dans au sol la berçait. Ses cheveux étaient tout aplatit par la pluie. Elle était venu se ressourcer ici c'était plus que vital pour elle. Elle avait inviter Callie à la rejoindre même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas venir, c'était un au cas ou. C'est larmes passaient inaperçu avec la pluie qui lui tombait dessus, puis elle fut sortie de son état végétatif, quand quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle, elle ne sentait plus de goute d'eau tomber sur sa tête, ou parcourir son visage et pour cause il y avait au dessus de sa tête un grand parapluie noir. Callie était venu. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes il ne fallait pas que Callie les voient. Elle prit une longue respiration histoire de l'aider à reprendre une voix un peu plus assurer, par une voix de quelqu'un qui pleurait depuis plus de dix minutes.

- _Callie je suis contente que tu sois venu, et je voudrais que tu m'écoute entièrement sans me couper ni partir. Tu pense pouvoir faire ça ?_ Elle eu à son étonnement un avis positif de son interlocutrice, elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait préféré partir, Arizona n'aurai pas hésité à partir, mais Callie elle était différente d'elle.

_Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ..._ Elle coupa son discours à l'entente d'un soupir de la part de la brune, alors celle-ci prit les mains de son amies pour être sur de capter toute son intention. _Parce que je suis ton professeur, je suis Doctorante Callie je n'ai pas finis mes études et si notre relation était percé à jours alors que tu es mon élève, je pourrais dire adieu pour ce qui est de finir mon Doctorat et je pourrais aussi dire adieu à mon diplôme de Psychologue, je ne suis plus rien sans ça Callie... On pourra être ensemble dès que je ne serais plus ton professeur Callie, au second trimestre tu n'as plus m'a matière, il ne reste plus qu'un mois et demi et nous pourrions être ensemble. Tu viens en plus de perdre ta mère hier Callie, tu as besoin de prendre un break pour que tu sache ou tu en est, et réglé tout ce qui consiste les derniers vœux de ta maman. Je serais toujours là pour toi Callie, mais s'il te plaît attend juste un mois et demi._

- _Ok._ Lui dit-elle sans grande émotion dans sa voix. Sa réponse laissait sans voix Arizona, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, cependant elle su se ressaisir.

- _Ok ?_

- _Ok !_ Puis cette dernière partie, laissant Arizona perdu dans ses pensée de sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Quelle discussion enrichissante_ ... Disait-elle dans un murmure pour elle même

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette fin de chapitre. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !<p>

DroDroV : Hello ! J'ai longuement réfléchis, plusieurs jours sur l'accident, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'ai réfléchis plusieurs jours, et j'ai reçu un désagréable coup de fil, qui m'a fait penché sur le fait que sa mère ne survivrait pas. Il y a eu un peu de mouvement dans celui-là.

Seve2904 : Hey ! Voila la suite ! Pour la partie du banc c'est tout moi, quand ça va pas va juste dehors assied toi ferme les yeux et écoute ;) ( je suis dingue je sais). Mais cette partie, était assez dur et plaisante à écrire. De l'humour du malheur tel est notre quotidien de mortel et des moments happy quand même.


	7. Un passé trouble

Hello ! Voici la suite de si bon matin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes, ou mots oubliés s'il y en a, qui pourrait vous brûler les yeux, je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne fais seulement que partager ce que j'écris. Ca fait plaisir, le fait qu'il y ai plus de followers, de vu, et vos commentaires.

* * *

><p>15 jours plus tard<p>

Callie était assise en face de la pierre tombale de sa mère dont ou pouvait y lire :

**"Angela Torres**

**1952-2014 "**

-_T'as vu j'ai enfin eu le courage de venir te voir Ma' ! ... Alors tu te résume à ça maintenant ? Une pierre tombale ... Avec qui je suis en train de parler d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ma' ? Pourquoi m'as tu laisser ?_ Des larmes commençaient à rouler le long des joues de la latine. _A qui je peux me confier et raconter des bêtises maintenant ? Hein ? ... Tu me manque, ta voix me manque, ton sourire, nos chamailleries à se courser dans la maison juste pour s'attraper, nos guerres de farines dans la cuisine, ta présence et ta personne me manque, terriblement... Personne ne te remplacera jamais, je ressent un trou énorme dans ma poitrine... Puis cet argent que tu nous a légué à moi et Dany était inutile, vraiment inutile, cette vie de luxe n'a plus le même goût sans toi._

- Flashback 1 semaine plutôt chez le notaire -

_- Je vous ai fait venir toute les deux car comme vous, vous en doutez, vous êtes sur le testament de votre mère._

_Callie cachait son chagrin derrière de grosses lunettes noir._

_- Votre mère avait un gros compte en banque ..._

_- Trêve de blabla, venez en au but, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible !_

Disait-Callie en sentant sa voix défaillir, elle prenait vraiment conscience de la réalité de la chose, plus les jours passés plus la douleur et la peine était immense. Comment vous sentirez vous, quand vous vous attendez à voir rentrer votre mère à la maison à chaque instant, mais qu'elle ne le fait pas, parce qu'elle n'est plus là maintenant ?

_- Callie... Lui disait sa sœur en lui tenant l'épaule. _Tandis que l'homme reprit son air sérieux.

_- Vous avez hérité de dix millions de dollars chacune, avec sa vous n'aurez même pas besoin de travailler._

Callie le mitrailla du regard. Celui-ci leur montra l'endroit ou signer pour accepter, Callie hésita, mais quand elle vu sa sœur emboiter le pas, elle fit de même. En ce demandant si elle faisait bien d'accepter tout cet argent, tout l'argent de sa mère. Elle lança un dernier regard noir, à ce monsieur, avant de lui adresser un " Au revoir " glacial, a en faire frissonner plus d'un. La mort de sa mère l'avait carrément changer. Certains diront qu'on ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, mais quand un traumatisme vous touche personnellement, ça vous change.

- Fin de flashback -

Callie avait déménagé, elle c'était acheté un petit appartement tranquille, au centre de Seattle elle voulait se recréer de nouveaux souvenirs, en se persuadant que c'est ce qui fallait faire pour avancer, sa sœur vivait toujours dans la maison familiale, elle était majeur et c'était son choix, Danielle préféré se souvenir, tendis que Callie voulait oublié pour mieux avancer, mais si finalement ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, si elle se trompait totalement ?

Elle habitait le 2821 au 20 ème étage sur la 2nd avenue du quartier Belltown. Son appartement était composé d'un salon dont les mur était blanc avec quelques quelques chapeaux mexicains, pour apporté de magnifique couleurs à la pièce, une table au milieu de la pièce, les meubles et chaises étaient en bois, des grandes fenêtres amenaient cette sérénité, et cette impression d'espace au sein de la pièce grâce à la lumière naturel et offrait une belle vue sur le Lake Union. Sa chambre était composé d'un grand lit ainsi qu'une belle armoire en bois, les murs étaient blanc et il n'y avait aucune décoration dans celle-ci, la chambre donnait vu sur le Space Needle. La cuisine était entièrement moderne et équipé, encore ici tout étaient en bois sauf le réfrigérateur qui était en métal, la fenêtre offrait une vue magnifique, voir irréel sur le Puget Sound. Elle avait aussi une petite terrasse lui offrant une belle vue sur la Key Arena, Le centre des sciences, le musée Chihuli Glass, Space Needle et Lake Union.

**Lundi**

Elle avait tout un tas de cours dont les Statistiques, psychologie social, et clinique et tout cela en Cours Magistraux bien sûr. Cela faisait exactement quinze jours qu'elle évitait le professeur Robbins, elle avait décidé de changer de cours de Travaux Dirigés ce qui faisait qu'elle étudiait toujours la psychologie clinique mais avec un autre professeur. Elle avait reçu une centaine de texto de sa professeur et plus d'une dizaine d'appel qu'elle avait prit soin d'effacer.

Son professeur de psychologie social était absent, par conséquence elle décidait de rentrer chez elle ayant un trou de plus de six heures, elle s'endormit chez elle, et se réveilla un peu en retard ce qui causa son retard pour le cour de psychologie clinique, son CM était dirigé par le professeur Robbins, et elle avait nullement d'autres choix que d'y aller, puisque qu'elle dirigeait tous les CM. Elle décidait de rentrer par la porte de derrière pour causer le moins de dérangement possible, le mal était fait, elle s'attirait seulement le regard du professeur, qui interrompit son cours, pour la regarder, tous les étudiants présent dans la salle c'est à dire cent cinquante se retournaient vers Callie, qui elle était trop occupé à chercher une place, s'assoir et sortir ses affaires pour le remarquer. Arizona se remit au travail, par la suite. Callie quant à elle était attentive, et noter le moindre truc sur son ordinateur, et dès que celle-ci faisait une pause pour répondre aux questions de ses étudiants Callie en profitait pour recopier sur sa voisine le début du cours qu'elle avait loupé.

Arrivée vers la fin du cours, Callie pouvait voir son professeur sur son téléphone, elle avait l'air concentré, Callie en était presque jalouse. Arizona la regarda longuement une fois qu'elle eu rangé son téléphone et déclara bien-sur le cours finis. Callie sortit son téléphone par pur curiosité et pouvez voir qu'elle avait bien un message d'Arizona qui lui demandait si elle pouvait parlé. Callie attendit donc à sa place, que tous les élèves qui étaient resté pour pauser des questions à Arizona sur le cours ou diverses chosent soit partie pour se diriger vers son bureau.

- _Écoute tu veux me parler alors vas-y parle ! ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Tu ma laissé plus d'une centaine de message que je n'ai même pas consulté et je ne sais combien de message tu as laissé sur ma messagerie. Alors tu va parler oui ? Quoi tu trouve pas tes mots ?! C'est touchant Arizona, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu m'énerve !_

Callie retournait à sa place ou elle s'était assise pendant le cours pour chercher son sac, elle sentit une pression au niveau de son poignet, et se retourna, Arizona la retenait, mais ne prononçait aucun mot, elle ne faisait que de la regarder, Callie laissait échapper un soupire d'exaspération, s'en était de trop.

_- Tu vas parler bordel ?!_

Arizona fut étonné du ton qu'employait celle-ci.

_- Tu m'as manqué Callie ou devrais-je dire Calliope d'après le prénom que tu as mis sur ton contrôle ce que je trouve très m ..._

Arizona, était stressé très stressé, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gesticuler dans tous les sens, elle était nerveuse.

- _Oh ! Quoi ? Écoute limite tu me drague depuis qu'on se connais, et la y a quinze jours je t'ai embrassé et toi t'as fuis en me prétextant certes quelques chose qui a du sens, oui ok tu pourrais être virer, si tu te fais prendre avec moi, mais y a pleins d'endroit ou se cacher dans cette université, et on pourrais ne pas se faire prendre ! Ta peur de quoi au juste ? Hein ?_

_- Je ..._

- _Vous faite vraiment chié professeur Robbins... Votre vocabulaire semble limité quand il ne s'agit plus de cours._

Celle-ci montait les escaliers de l'amphi tendis qu'Arizona était tout en bas en train de la regarder.

- _On nous a vu ensemble Callie !_ Celle-ci se retournait. _Ce fameux soir ou nous sommes allé boire un verre ensemble ... Mon ex-femme nous a fait suivre par un détective ... Elle a des photos de nous, nous faisant un simple câlins amical, quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir... Elle a aussi des photos lorsque je t'accompagne chez toi ainsi que quand je t'ai emmené au Centennial Park... J'ai été avec elle pendant cinq ans, nous avons adopté un enfant ensemble il y a trois ans, elle a cassé avec moi, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant elle essaye de m'enlever la garde de ma fille Sofia. Elle me fait chanter Callie, elle sait que tu es mon élève ! ..._ Disait-elle des larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues. Pour Callie s'en était de trop, elle commençait à descendre les marches pour retrouver Arizona, et l'entourer de ses bras réconfortant. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de Callie. _Elle m'a pas trop laissé le choix... Soit je signe les papiers voulant dire que je laisse la garde exclusive à mon ex-femme soit elle balance tout devant les tribunaux...Si je veux assumer je n'ai même pas assez pour me payer un avocat ! Dont même la vente de mon véhicule ne suffirait pas a payer un avocat._

Callie avait beaucoup a assimiler... Elle n'en revenait absolument pas. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- _Je te laisserais pas tomber Arizona !_ Disait-elle en mettant une main sur le menton en lui redressant son visage de manière a ce qu'elle puisse voir ses beaux yeux bleu la regarder. _Je ferais tout pour toi je n'abandonnerais pas. Elle nous a fait surveillé, et bien nous en ferons de même !_

_- Je n'ai pas d'argent Callie..._

_- Mais moi oui._

_- Callie ..._

_- Laisse moi au moins faire ça pour toi._

- _Pourquoi veux tu faire tout ça pour moi ? Tu ne connais rien de moi Calliope, et tu ne me connais que depuis quelques mois à peine !_

Callie sourit à l'entente de son prénom dit entièrement, bon dieu que ça sonnait super bien à ses oreilles, seulement sa sœur l'appelait désormais ainsi, et Jo' seulement pour l'embêter, mais Arizona wow ça lui faisait un énorme effet.

- _Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber quand j'étais au plus mal, peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à être vraiment en colère contre toi._ Elle vu Arizona lui offrir un de ses plus beau sourire, qui l'a faisait littéralement fondre sur place, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, et se mit à sourire elle aussi. _C'est pour cette raison que je t'évitais_. Arizona ne semblait pas comprendre. _Ton sourire ! Je t'ai éviter pendant plus de deux semaines, car tes propos m'avaient mis au début hors de moi, puis je repensais à ton sourire, ce sourire que tu fais tout le temps. Je savais que si je te voyais et que tu souriais, toute ma colère ce serait dissipé._ La blondinette se mit à sourire de plus belle, Callie lui offrait elle aussi un de ses plus beau sourire. Arizona prit la main de Callie et l'amena vers sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser et de lui rendre sa main. Elle aurait bien fait plus, son cœur en voulait d'avantage, et elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

_- Ok donc t'es prête à m'aider._ Elle eu rapidement une réponse positive.

_- Il faudra que nous soyons intouchable si tu veux gagner Zona' !_ C'était la première fois que Calliope lui donnait un surnom, ça lui avait procurer un bien fou pour elle et ses oreilles. _La faire suivre ok, mais il ne faut pas lui laisser d'autres occasions de nous photographier ensemble._

- _Ok,ok, donc il faudra trouver des plans diabolique si nous voulons nous revoir en dehors de l'université, pour l'instant ils n'ont que trois cliché, rien d'extraordinaire, nous pouvons justifier cela par le fait qu'on se connaissait d'avant la fac, avant que je ne soit ton professeur et toi mon élève. Puis sérieusement sur aucune des photos nous nous embrassons, ça se voir que nous avons purement que des liens amicaux. En parlant de ça, pour le moment il vaudrait mieux que nos relations ne soit purement qu'amicaux._

-_ Quoi c'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?!_

_- Si, si .._. Répliquait-elle un peu gêner. Calliope ? Celle-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson._ Tu viens demain à mon cours ?_

_- Oui._

_- A demain._

**Mardi**

Durant la nuit, Calliope lui avait demandé pas mal d'information sur son ex-femme, son nom, son prénom, ou est-ce qu'elle vivait, qu'elle était son métier. Le lendemain vers midi, Calliope lui annonça que c'était bon, elle avait payé un détective privé, elle avait même réussi à avoir un rabais, quand elle expliqua la nature des choses au détective, qui était pourtant très réputé, bien-sûr avant de l'engagé elle avait bien veillé sur le fait que ce ne soit pas le même détective que l'ex-femme d'Arizona. Ce qui faisait qu'Arizona était plutôt tendu, elle réfléchissait aux conséquences, car bien-sûr chaque décision ou acte on une conséquence, positive ou négative. Mais si son ex-femme apprenait qu'elle la faisait surveiller aussi, ça serait plutôt mal vu et ça voudrait bien dire qu'elle a quelque chose à caché et ... Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela.

Calliope elle était toute contente, d'avoir dégoté un tel détective pour défendre Arizona, depuis son début cette détective n'avait perdu qu'une affaire, sa toute première, elle en était à sa deux-cent soixante sixièmes clientes, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, très rassurant. Et cette détective semblait touché par l'histoire d'Arizona, tellement touché qu'elle avait dit à Callie qu'elle pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand pour un service. Cette Détective se nommait Teddy Altman.

Callie se dépêchait, elle venait de quitter son TD de psychologie social, sa professeur était d'ailleurs un peu folle dingue dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Arizona à son TD de psychologie clinique. Elle vu tout de suite qu'elle semblait tendu, puisqu'elle la voyait faire un mouvement de tête à droite puis à gauche pour faire craquer les muscles de son cou, avant de mettre son bras gauche sur les muscles du cou. Callie se serait bien lever pour lui faire un massage, mais devant neuf élèves et en pleins cours cela semblait un peu déplacer. Callie n'avait pas arrêter de lui faire des sourire pendant plus de la moitié des cours, mais Arizona ne lui en rendit aucun. Après que le cours eu prit fin, Callie resta assise attendant que les neuf étudiants partent pour rester seule avec elle. Elle pouvait observé qu'Arizona n'avait pas capté que Callie était toujours dans la salle, et celle-ci semblait occupé à lire un dossier, Callie arriva par derrière et commença à lui masser lentement les épaules de manières à détendre ses muscles. Arizona fut d'abord surprise puis elle regarda Callie dans les yeux tout en se laissant faire.

- _C'est toute cette histoire qui te travail n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'en a pas tu parlé avant ?_

_- J'ai essayé._

Oui en effet elle avait du le faire vu tout les messages et appel qu'elle lui avait laissé sur son téléphone.

- _Je suis tombé sur une superbe détective, elle est touché par ton histoire Zona' , elle a fait un rabais même si j'en avais pas besoin, mais ça me laisse dire qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour l'argent, et c'est une nana superbe ! Enfin elle fait bien son travail, elle est acharné. Et même si elle ne nous connais pas elle est prête à nous aider pour que nous nous voyons._

Arizona soupira.

- _Et bien voyons... et comment ferons nous hein ? Ce matin j'ai remarqué qu'une voiture me suivait, ça faisait déjà deux trois jours que je l'avais remarqué, j'ai noté la plaque et tout._

_- Super, super, je vais pouvoir envoyer ça à notre détective._

_- Notre ?_

- _Oui la notre._ Callie regardait Arizona avec un étrange sourire, celui que les adolescente on sur leur visage quand elle rencontre leur tout premier amoureux et qu'il se demande sans cesse " on est ensemble ? " " On sort ensemble ? " " On est quoi ? " " Qu'est ce que ce "on" ? " .

Callie commençait a passer un appel auprès du Détective Altman, Arizona lui donna le papier ou elle avait inscrit le modèle de la voiture ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation. Celle-ci disait qu'elle s'en occupait immédiatement, que certains policiers du quartier lui devait un service, et qu'elle leur envoyait un taxi les récupérer derrière l'université, d'où il y avait d'ailleurs une sortie très peu prisé, d'où le détective adverse n'avait surement pas pensé, vu que lui ne connaissait pas l'établissement aussi bien qu'elle. Elles se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi elles n'y avaient pas pensée plutôt, mais au doute Teddy leur donnerait son feu vert par texto une fois que son ami policier eu arrêter le conducteur de la voiture prétextant qu'il ressemblait à un de ces gars qui était rechercher par la police pour meurtre, il pourrait le retenir que vingt quatre heures maximum mais cela était bien assez. Callie et Arizona reçurent le fameux " feux vert " en texto et coururent vers la sortie de derrière, et effectivement un taxi les attendaient elles montèrent à l'intérieur. Le conducteur se tournait vers eux, pour connaître la destination. Callie regardait Arizona puis elle regarda le conducteur.

_- 2821 2nd avenue du quartier Belltown_

- _C'est un beau quartier ! Vous allez chez des amies ?_ Demandait le conducteur en démarrant, et regardant Callie à travers le rétroviseur.

-_ Non c'est chez moi._ Arizona la questionna du regard, depuis quand n'habitait plus dans sa maison familiale ? Prépare toi Zona' ça va être excitant ! _Je vous file cinquante billet si vous nous conduisez rapidement chez moi_.

_- Ok._

Le conducteur tout fière, se mit à accélérer, et prendre des raccourcis.

**2821 2nd avenue du quartier Belltown**

**La nuit venait de tomber sur Seattle**

- _Oh ... Mon ... Dieu !_

Arizona venait d'arriver à l'appartement de Callie celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'immense baie vitrées, une belle vue sur tout Seattle, tout éclairé, c'était magique, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

_Comment as tu fait pour t'acheter ça ?_

- _Mes parents étaient riches Zona._ Celle-ci hocha juste la tête et partit sur le balcon, et s'asseyait pour mieux admirer la vue. Callie la suivait puis soudainement son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle vu l'identifiant qui indiquait " Détective " elle se hâtait donc à décrocher.

O_ui ? ... Quoi ? ... Vraiment ?! ... Merde !_ Arizona essayait de déchiffrer les expressions du visage de la latine et ça ne laissait présager rien de bon. Quand celle-ci eu raccroché elle prit un air grave.

_Arizona, euuuh ... L'autre détective à réussi à partir du commissariat, il connaît des gens haut placé apparemment... Très haut même ! Il est en bas de mon appartement et je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça._

Arizona prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir.

- _La compagnie de Taxi, ça ne peut-être que ça ?!_

Puis soudainement, elles entendirent toquer à la porte, Arizona et Callie se regardèrent ne savant plus ou se mettre.

* * *

><p>J<strong>'espère que cette suite vous aura plu, et à la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après - il est possible que la suite soit mise dans deux semaines, vous verrez le temps voulu.<strong>

**Si vous avez des Questions ? Des remarques constructives ou autres, je suis toute Ouïe ! **

**DroDroV : T'étais tu attendu à cela ? Pour l'instant on pouvait à peu prêt tout prévoir, mais je pense que maintenant c'est finis. Ca va bouger maintenant.**

**Seve2904 : Si elle se faisait surprendre à l'université disons qu'il y a beaucoup de possibilité, enfin j'en ai beaucoup en tête mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu. Toi c'est toi, la est bien toute la différence puisque tout le monde est différent, puis je pense que ce chapitre à un peu répondu à ta question, enfin j'espère !**


	8. Chapter 8 un peu d'espoir

Hello, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente j'étais débordé... Mieux vos tard que jamais donc voici la suite ! Et pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'a maintenant. Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, et les reviews me font vraiment plaisir donc merci beaucoup ! Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

><p>Callie regardait droit dans les yeux Arizona, il ne fallait pas qu'on la trouve chez elle, surtout pas avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.<p>

- _Mon placard ... Arizona cache toi dedans !_ Disait-elle de manière autoritaire en essayant de ne pas trop lever sa voix.

- _C'est une blague ?!_

Callie se rapprocha de la porte, elle avait la main sur la pogné, mais se retourna pour regarder Arizona, elle montra du doigts la porte du placard à sa droite, celle-ci s'exécuta. Callie ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste.

- _Teddy ?!_

- _Callie, ou est Arizona ?!_

Callie prit Teddy par le bras et la fit rentrer super vite dans son appartement, avant de sortir sa tête sur le palier pour regarder à gauche et à droite, si personne n'était témoin, puis elle referma la porte. Puis elle regarda tantôt Teddy tantôt la porte du placard de l'entrée en se grattant la tête.

- _Arizona, tu peux sortir du placard._ Dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Teddy d'une mine sérieuse.

- _Le placard sérieusement ?!_ Se mit à dire Teddy en souriant.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la blonde décoiffé, ainsi que des vestes à même le sol. Arizona regardait Callie qui avait l'air de trouver tout ceci drôle puis son regard se porta sur l'intrus qui devait être cette fameuse Détective, puisque du placard elle avait tout de même réussi à entendre "Teddy". Arizona prit les vêtements qu'elle avait fait tomber, et les lança à la figure de Callie, en espérant qu'elle arrête de rire, puis elle se rapprocha de Teddy.

- _Arizona Robbins, et vous c'est Teddy correct ?_

- _Teddy Altman votre détective._ Disait-elle en serrant la main d'Arizona.

Callie avait remit pendant ce temps là son placard en ordre, et invita Teddy à entrer dans le salon.

- Ok, si je suis venu, c'est pour vous poser pleins de question. Callie et Arizona s'échangèrent un bref regard, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière elles. Teddy quant a elle, elle prit une chaise en se mettant face à eux, elle prit son attaché case d'où elle en sortie un dossier ainsi qu'un magnétophone, elle sortie l'une des feuilles que contenait le dossier, dossier qui n'était autre que celui d'Arizona.

_Ok, donc je sais que ça va être désagréable, je vais vous poser tout un tas de questions aussi bien à l'une que l'autre tel une machine, et de manière non naturel, et répondez-y avec votre plus grande sincérité, parce que la partie adverse le jour du procès si jamais il y en avait un ne vont pas vous ménager, et si quelque chose semble trouble si un déplacement ou quoi que ce soit leur semble suspect, il vont s'en saisir, alors je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais maintenant, tous vos fait et gestes seront étudié, épié , décortiqués et seront divulgués sans aucun ménagement, donc maintenant, dès que vous voudrez vous voir, il faudra m'en informer, les notes de Callie seront sans doute passer au peigne fin, mais si tu as fait ton boulot Arizona il n'y aura aucun soucis. Si l'une de vous deux merde ou quoi que ce soit il faut m'en informer. Le seule truc qui pourrait nous sortir de ce merdier, ça serait que l'une de vous deux trouve quelqu'un et de préférence Callie. Mais avant ça comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai un paquet de questions à vous poser._

Callie et Arizona n'en croyaient pas tellement leurs oreilles... Chacune se regardèrent en avalant brusquement leur salive, avant que l'intérrogatoire ne commence.

_Comment, Ou et Quand vous-êtes-vous rencontré ?_

- _A un bar en Juin ... Dans euhm ..._ Arizona regarda longuement Callie.

- _On c'est rencontré dans les toilettes !_ Lâchait finalement la latine. Elles pouvaient voir que Teddy ne restait pas indifférente à leur dire, puisqu'elle s'était arrêté net d'écrire pour les regarder une à une avant de terminer sa phrase.

- _Ok... Donc vous avez ? ..._ Teddy mit le dossier de côté, se disant qu'après tout le magnétophone fonctionnait, elle pouvait donc les regarder tout en analysant les têtes qu'elles arboraient.

- _Non, je sais que vous avez peut-être du mal à avaler ça mais on a discuté entre bourré, et si mes souvenirs sont bon on avait l'air de rire pour rien. Après je l'ai suivi jusque devant chez elle, l'ai embrassé, et ça c'est arrêté là. Après vous connaissez la suite !_

- _Ok, donc quel est la nature de votre relation ? Vous êtes-vous vu après les cours, embrassé ou je ne sais quoi ? J'ai besoin de tout savoir !_ Callie regardait d'une certaine manière Arizona, comme pour lui dire " Vas-y parle, elle est est la pour toi". Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ce regard mais elle prit la parole.

- _On c'est déjà vu après les cours vous avez surement du voir les photos... On c'est vu à un bar nommé "garage", je suis allé retrouvé Callie à l'hôpital quand elle a appris...Pour sa mère, je l'ai accompagné chez elle et au Centennial Park... On c'est embrassé à l'enceinte de la fac... Porte close bien sûr, enfin Calliope...Callie m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et c'est quelques jours après ça que je lui ai appris toute l'histoire, et la relation entre moi et Callie n'est purement qu'amical._

- _On est amie quoi. Lacha Callie._

Teddy souriait, elles avaient l'air plus que d'être de simple amies, elles avaient une grande complicité, se chamaillaient et avait l'air de se disputer, tel un couple. Ce qui l'amusait, d'un côté mais ce qui rendait le dossier d'autant plus compliqué, puisqu'une relation élève professeur est banni.

- _D'accord, je vais être honnête pour moi votre relation semble bien plus qu'amical, ce qui dans mon cas pourrait nuire fortement à votre dossier, si je vous laisse poursuivre dans ce chemin là, non seulement vous serez toujours harcelé, par ce détective privé et aurait un besoin quasiment permanent de moi pour vous "sauver" des griffes du détective adverse, mais en plus comme personne n'est parfait nous commettrons forcément une erreur, erreur qui sera fatale, vous fera et me fera perdre l'affaire et c'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas ? Elle les vu hocher négativement la tête. Parfait ! Donc soit vous arrêtez de vous voir. Soit vous démissionnez de votre job actuelle et essayez d'en trouver un dans une autre université, ou vous cherchez un travail dans votre branche de psychologie, et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune information sur celle-ci._

- _J'ai un master en psychopathologie je me suis spécialisé en maternité, mais avec un doctorat ça serait du gâchis. Je ne peux pas partir en milieu d'année comme ça enfin je ne crois pas, il faudrait que je m'informe auprès de collègues pour savoir toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, et je choisirais celle qui me convient le mieux._

- _D'accord très bien, je n'ai plus aucune question, je retourne à ma voiture vous avez certainement pas mal de chose à vous dire maintenant. Arizona, dès que vous aurez fini de bavarder toutes les deux appelez moi et je vous ramène chez vous incognito._

Arizona lâchait un léger oui, avant que Teddy se dirige vers l'entrée tout comme Callie qui lui ouvrit la porte, avant de la fermer une fois qu'elle fut partie. Quand Callie revint dans son appartement elle ne vu pas tout de suite Arizona, mais quand sa vue se posa sur son balcon elle aperçu cette dernière droite comme un i, collé aux rambardes en observant la vue de Seattle, elle cru voir de la fumer sortir de sa bouche mais chassa cette pensée puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu Arizona fumer. Callie sortit à l'extérieur rejoindre Arizona, elle sortit son briquet ainsi qu'une cigarette avant de l'allumer. Quand son regard se porta sur Arizona, elle resta bouche bée.

- _T'es sérieuse ? Tu fumes maintenant ?!_

_- Apparemment !_

_- Ok tu vas m'enlever tout de suite ça de ta bouche._

Arizona ne l'écouta pas et préféra changer complètement de sujet.

-_ T'avais besoin d'espace, de changer d'air c'est ce pourquoi tu as acheté ce si beau appartement n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fuit ton chez toi, la ou tu as certainement grandit, brutalement au lieu d'affronter toute cette tristesse tu as préféré fuir, mais tu ne pourras pas fuir tes sentiments éternellement Callie, tu as besoin de faire ton deuil entièrement… Il y a sept étapes du deuil : Le choc et déni, La douleur et la culpabilité, la colère, le marchandage, dépression et douleur, la reconstruction et l'acceptation. A ce que j'en sache tu en es à la seconde étape. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer habiter chez toi jusqu'à ce que ces sept phases soit passé, c'est un conseil Calliope._ Lui disait-elle d'une voix calme en lui touchant l'épaule.

- _C'est lâche ce que tu fais Arizona, utiliser ta psychologie sur moi c'est lâche. Ton conseil tu te le met ou je pense ok. Qui te dis, que je ne veux pas seulement admirer cette magnifique vu hein ?_

- _Voyons Callie, tu te moques de moi ?! J'ai un doctorat en psychopathologie, j'ai fait des diagnostiques et ai aider des mères à faire le deuil de leur enfant mort à la naissance, tu veux te défouler vas-y fait le si ça peux t'aider à te sentir mieux. Mais je sais mieux que qui conque ce que j'avance, je n'ai pas osé relevé, mais depuis quand bois tu autant hein ? T'as caché pas mal de bouteille d'alcool dans ta penderie, ça ne doit faire que récemment que tu consomme plus d'alcool qu'habituellement tu sais comment je le sais, parce que ça correspond à la première phase du deuil, tu en es encore au déni, et c'est ce pourquoi tu as fuit de chez toi Callie, parce que tu ne peux pas concevoir un seul jour chez toi sans que ta mère ne rentre._

- _Tu sais quoi ? Rentre chez toi, envois un texto à cette Teddy et rentre chez toi !_

- _Très bien disait elle en se rapprochant de Callie. Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi Calliope, s'il y a quoi que ce soit appel moi à n'importe qu'elle heure…_ Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle partit et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de se décider à envoyé un message à Teddy, Teddy qu'elle croisa d'ailleurs dans les escaliers et lui passa une perruque tout en lui disant que le temps leur était favorable puisqu'il pleuvait, ce qui lui permettait de mettre une capuche et de se cacher un peu plus, elle arriva sans encombre à la voiture de Teddy, qui l'a ramenait chez elle. Elle trouvait cette nana extraordinaire, enfin tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle était juste énorme.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après midi à l'université.<p>

Arizona se trouvait devant l'université, elle était en train de fumer lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle hésita un instant avant de décrocher, mais dès qu'elle vu sur son téléphone que c'était "Callie " elle glissa son doigt du coté vert pour accepter l'appel. Elle mit sa cigarette au cendrier se disant qu'elle devait peut-être l'appeler pour lui remonter les bretelles.

_-Allo ?_

-_Bonjour Arizona, dis moi pourrais-tu m'aider pour mon oral de mpp1 s'il te plait ?_ ( Methode Pratique et Professionnel des Psychologues)

-_Aucun soucis miss, monte dans mon bureau au 4072._

-_On aura pas de problème ?_

_-Si tu veux que je t'aide ne discute pas._ Disait-elle avant de raccrocher subitement. Elle marcha en direction de l'entrée de la fac, une fois arrivé au hall, elle partit en direction des escaliers avant de les monter. Elle croisa au troisième étage Callie complètement essoufflé.

- _Quand je te dis que la cigarette c'est pas bon pour toi, tu devrais m'écouter Callie._ Callie se mit à rire.

- _Peut-être, mais c'est ironique venant de quelqu'un qui dit ne pas fumé et qui empeste la clope._

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel, et prit par la manche Callie qu'elle traina jusqu'au porte d'un ascenseur non loin d'eu.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je te sauve la vie, si tu fais encore un étage à pied je devrait appeler les pompiers._ C'était au tour de Callie de lever les yeux aux ciels. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit Arizona et Callie pouvaient constater qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur, Arizona leur passèrent le bonjour, Callie fit de même plus timidement avant que chacune d'entre elle aille s'y engouffrer, Arizona sortit sa carte de professeur avant de la passer sur le lecteur de carte à côté des boutons d'étages faisant refermer les portes de l'ascenseur à son passage. Chacun se regardèrent attendant patiemment que l'ascenseur ne desservent leur étage. Une fois arriver au quatrième étage chacun allèrent de leur côté, Callie suivait Arizona.

- _Arizona, il faudra qu'on ce fasse une sortie un de ses quatres, t'es partante ? ... Oh c'est qui cette inconnue super sexy ?_ Arizona le regarda avec de gros yeux tendis que Callie ne savait pas trop ou se mettre.

- _Mark ! ..._ Elle le voyait tantôt la regarder tantôt regarder Callie.

- _Toutes les deux vous ?_ Disait il en les montrant du doigts chacune leur tour avec un sourire espiègle

- _Mark !...NOn... Voyons c'est une de mes élèves..._ Disait-elle en faisant entrer Callie dans son bureau et en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

- _C'est ce qu'on dit toujours !_ Pouvait-elle entendre parvenir de derrière la porte.

Arizona se retourna vers Callie, elle se grattait la tête ne sachant plus trop ou se mettre. Son bureau se situait à gauche de la porte tendis qu'en face de celui-ci il y avait bien sur un siège. Arizona s'asseyait à son bureau tendis que Callie s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- _Ne fais pas attention à Mark, il est tout le temps comme ça... Euhm, d'en face ça va être un peu dur de t'aider Callie, tu veux bien prendre la chaise et te mettre à côté de moi ?_ Callie exécuta les paroles d' Arizona en souriant, une fois la chaise placé à côté d'elle celle-ci s'asseyait.

- _Je voulais m'excuser pour hier Zona'_.

Arizona faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu

- _Tu es venu pour que je t'aide pour ton oral, tu peux sortir ton mémoire ? Et d'ailleurs sur quoi porte t'il ?_ Callie fixa Arizona d'un regard noir.

- _Sur le psychologue en service de chirurgie._ Disait-elle d'un ton froid qui faisait réagir Arizona, qui se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille

- _Écoute, j'aimerais bien parler d'autres chose avec toi que de ça, mais même porte close, on entend ce que je dis, ce que tu dis, mes collègues nous entendent, je suis désolé Callie._ Callie commença à parler mais celle-ci ne murmurait pas.

- _C'est bon ça va j'ai compris, on ne peux pas parler ici ni nul part, on ne peut pas se voir... Fait moi plaisir, change d'université ou retourne travailler en maternité, parce que ça me fait chier et tu me manque ok ? A chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec toi tu me manque, je pense à toi tout le temps, tout le temps Zona', et tu sais quoi ? Venir ici pour que tu m'aide ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour te voir, je connais mon mémoire sur le bout des doigts, je voulais juste te voir, te parler, pouvoir sentir ton parfum, tout ça quoi ! Et tu ne seras jamais une amie à mes yeux, parce que je t'aime trop !_

- _Moi aussi Calliope, je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense, mais cette affaire_ ... Elle fut coupé par Callie.

- _Merde tu ne peux pas oublier cette affaire une fois dans ta vie ?! C'est trop te demandé hein ?! Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas à cause de ce fichu dossier, et j'en ai ma claque !_

Celle-ci se rapprocha d'Arizona, Arizona plaçait une de ses main sur son thorax pour l'arrêter, mais ça ne stoppa en rien Callie. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle d'Arizona qui tout comme le sien était devenu soudainement plus rapide par le peu de proximité qu'elles avaient, Callie souriait, rien que ça elle adorait. Son regard porta sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser depuis un certain temps, elle pensait à ces lèvres depuis la dernières fois qu'elle les avaient embrassé dans sa salle de cours. Callie mit une de ses mains sur la joue d'Arizona avant que ses lèvres n'entre en contact avec celle d'Arizona, Arizona ne mit aucune barrière cette fois-ci, et se laissa faire, quand elle sentit la langue de Callie réclamant le passage à sa bouche celle-ci accepta l'invitation, Callie se demandait qu'elle saveur aurait ce baiser maintenant elle le savait, pleins de sentiments mêler à d'autres, son ventre explosait littéralement de bonheur, quand le baiser fut fini, chacune appuyé sur le front de l'autre, elles se regardaient chacune plongé dans le regard de l'autre avec un léger petit sourire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la brune ne prenne ses affaires et s'en aille. Laissant Arizona complètement perplexe. Elle restait la à fixer la porte pendant plusieurs seconde avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vague.

- _Merde !_

Disait-elle en balayant de son bras bruyamment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, on pouvait ainsi voir des feuilles tout comme des stylos et dossiers voler dans son bureau.

_- Ça va Arizona ?_Pouvait-elle entendre parvenir de derrière sa porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?_

Arizona était accroupie ramassant tout ce qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

- _C'est rien Mark._

- _Si je vois bien, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?_

_- On en discute dehors à l'abri des oreilles qui traine dès que j'ai finis de ramasser ça._

Mark se joignit à Arizona l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient éparpillé au sol, ceci finit, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, quelques minutes après ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de l'université. Arizona sortit une de ses cigarettes, Mark la regardait d'un air énervé.

- _Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Fais moi plaisir et jette moi cette merde !_

Voyant Arizona tirer une latte en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le provoquer il décida de lui prendre de ses mains sa cigarette avant de l'écraser au sol. Arizona lui offrit son plus beau regard noir.

_- Donc tu m'explique pour tout à l'heure ?_

_- Fais moi la promesse avant de tout garder pour toi Mark._ Quand elle vu son regard elle su qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et tout lui dire. _Cette inconnue que tu trouve sexy_

_- Oh je le savais !_ Arizona lui lança un regard noir. _Quoi vous êtes pas ensemble ?_ Elle hocha négativement la tête. _Pourquoi ? _Arizona lui raconta pour l'histoire de son ex. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- _Elle n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre que si je m'affiche publiquement avec elle je perd tout... Mon job, ma fille tout quoi ..._

- _Mais au moins tu sais qu'elle ne veux pas de toi pour une nuit, à moins que tu ne cherche qu'un coup d'un soir ?_

- _Je ne vais pas te mentir, la première fois que je l'ai vu à ce bar je souhaitais que ça soit un coup d'un soir. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la seule nana qui a refusé, et nos chemins ce sont recroisés, je pense pas que ça soit le hasard. Je me suis attaché à elle, tu sais mieux que moi que les coups d'un soir, on ne connais généralement ni leur prénom ni le reste d'ailleurs et nous les revoyons jamais, donc on à pas le temps de s'attacher à eux vu que c'est juste du physique et rien de plus. Mais Callie c'est autre chose, c'est différent ... J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse, que quelqu'un la protège même si elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin, que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle comme il faut, la comble, la chouchoute et j'aimerais être cette personne... Et puis d'ailleurs comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne veux pas de moi pour une simple nuit ?_

- _Elle veux crier au monde entier que tu es avec elle, elle ne veux pas se cacher la petite, elle est fière et elle serait plus que fière d'être avec toi... Tu dois faire un choix, je sais que t'as travaillé un an en maternité avant de décider de faire ton doctorat, mais ça ne te manque jamais ?_

- _Et toi travailler en chirurgie ça ne te manque pas ?_ Mark sourie.

_- Ce n'est pas gentil de répondre à ma question par une question Arizona ! Je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible, mais s'il te plaît répond à ma question, je suis ton ami et si je ne voulais pas ton bien je ne serais pas la à discuter avec toi._

_- Ok, ok... Ca me manque d'un côté mais pas trop non plus._

_- Si tu veux être avec Callie sérieusement tu devrais démissionner, elle ne va pas t'attendre éternellement tu sais ?_

-_ Et oh, tu parle comme si j'avais le choix, comme si c'était évident. J'adore enseigner, et si mon ex ne me cherchait pas de poux pour la garde de Sofia tout irait si mieux j'aurais aucun choix à faire._

_- Crois moi, non. Tu l'as à tes cours de Travaux Dirigés et à tes Cours Magistraux, quelqu'un aurait finit par te dénoncer._

_- Tu déconne ? On a seulement que dix cours en TD et douze en CM, il suffit d'être discret._

_- Oui mais t'oublie un truc important là, Callie veux le crier au monde entier, si tu ne laisse pas une personne être elle même, elle finira tôt ou tard par partir, car c'est comme si tu essayais de modifier une part d'elle, quand tu aime quelqu'un tu l'accepte entièrement._

_- Ok merci Mark, je t'adore !_ Elle lui fit la bise. _Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi avant d'attraper du mal et tu devrais en faire autant, à demain._ Elle commençait à partir.

-_ Commence à chercher du travail et démissionne !_

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de monter dans son auto.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard au Centennial Park Arizona était assise sur un banc, admirant la vue sur l'Elliott Bay, Malgré le froid. Elle ferma les yeux écoutant le bruit des vagues, elle sentait le vent lui chatouillant les oreilles, c'est ainsi qu'elle mit sur sa tête la capuche de sa doudoune.<p>

-_ Je savais que je trouverais ici._

Quand elle se tourna, elle pouvait voir Callie venant dans sa direction, puis elle venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le banc.

Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels, ni mes textos.

- _Tu m'as fais ça aussi tu te rappel ?_ Callie acquiesça, avec un regard qui laissait dire " oui c'est vrai ". _J'avais besoin de réfléchir, je viens de démissionner de mon travail, comme ça... Il était prêt à me payer un peu plus pour que j'assure les deux derniers CM et TD, j'ai dis non. Je suis fiché maintenant ...J'ai merdé ! Je suis sur que je ne pourrais plus devenir prof Callie._

- _Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?_

Arizona la regardait longuement hésitant entre lui avouer ou changer de sujet.

- _Euhm ... Pour toi !_

_- Ohhh ? ... Ohhhh! Sérieux ? Ce qui veux dire plus de soucis de la part du Détective de ton ex ?_

_- J'ai démissionné et j'ai plus de travail si pour toi ça veux dire plus de soucis ok. Mon appart est payé pour ce mois-ci mais le mois prochain faudra que je trouve autre chose._ Callie ne savait plus quoi dire, sa bouche formait littéralement un "o". _Tu m'as dis qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose, je suis désolé, toi t'as vie a toujours été doré quasiment parfaite, t'as pas trop de soucis finalement. J'en ai littéralement bavé toute ma vie, j'ai été traîné de foyer en foyer dès l'âge de cinq ans, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de mes parents, je me suis toujours démerdé seule, je n'ai pas eu papa ou maman pour me payer des trucs ni mes études, j'ai du travailler pour ça, j'en ai littéralement sué. J'ai bossé un an en maternité, avant de continuer en doctorat, car après un an à voir de belle chose mais pas que, je voulais enseigné, je voulais "vendre" du rêve aux étudiants et faire des recherches. Puis j'ai rencontré mon ex qui était elle aussi professeur, après plusieurs année on a voulu avoir un enfant, on a fais des test et ai appris que mon ex était stérile on a donc décidé que je porterais l'enfant mais les inséminations artificielle ont toutes été un échec, on a donc voulu adopté, après trois ans de paperasse d'attente et de stress on a enfin eu notre enfant et à peine un mois après elle m'a quitté, elle avait "une double vie", j'étais juste en quelque sorte sa couverture, mais ça je ne peux pas le prouver, çe ne son seulement que des spéculations._ Callie la regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle prit Arizona dans ses bras lui faisant un câlin.

-_T'es à bout Zona', fais une pause, un petit break, ressource toi, et revient dix fois plus forte que tu ne l'étais, pour mieux vaincre ton ex._

_-Ne rie pas hein ? Mais j'adore parcourir l'Arizona quand ça ne va pas._

- _Tu reviens en quelque sorte à la source, je comprend. Appel moi quand tu reviendra je compte sur toi hein ? Cette année je t'invite à fêter noël chez mon nouveau chez moi. Depuis notre dernière discussion chez moi, je suis retourné dans la maison familiale et je voulais te dire merci. Merci, car tu avais raison ... T'es une super psy tout comme une super professeur, tu peux faire la différence, apporter ta pierre à l'édifice en aidant les autres, crois moi tu gâchais un peu de ton talent en n'étant juste que professeur._

Arizona s'approcha de Callie, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur une fois qu'elle fut assez proche d'elle pour sentir son souffle. Elle offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire à Callie avant d'aller goûter ses lèvres voluptueuse. Elle se retira quelques instant plus tard en continuant de la fixer avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Ceci n'est qu'un avant goût du futur._ Disait-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _J'ai plus que hâte de fêter noël avec toi miss... Pour l'instant je vais savourer ma liberté, enfin le fait de ne plus être traqué. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire payer à mon ex tout ce qu'elle nous à fait subir en la faisant suivre à son tour, qu'en dis tu_ ?

- _Si ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! ... Tu veux donc te venger ? Même si son détective nous suit encore, je ne suis plus ton étudiante, donc tout est ok, et si elle essaye quelque chose ça se retournera contre elle. Je pense que si tu veux avoir la garde de ta fille, on devrait congédier Teddy, elle a fait beaucoup pour nous, il faudra qu'on l'invite pour la remercier d'ailleurs_

Arizona acquiesça positivement, avant d'embrasser Callie.

- _Promis je te donne des nouvelles, mais t'as intérêt à me répondre._

_- Sinon ?_

_- Sinon je ne viens pas pour noël !_ Déclarait-elle en riant. Elle fit un dernier câlin et bisou à Callie avant de se lever et partir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?<p>

DroDroV : Et oui Arizona est complètement fauché ... Bien qu'un prof chercheur gagne pas mal, mais que fais-elle de son argent ? :p Ca va devenir plus sérieux et formelle entre elles maintenant, comme tu devais t'en douté.

seve2904 : Alors t'as aimé ou pas ? T'as vu ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça !

Lio : Maintenant ! Je suis désolé comme t'es pas inscrite sur fanfic, je ne pouvais pas te répondre personnellement ... J'éspère que tu as aimé ?

Guest : Je suis contente que vous aimez cette fic vraiment, en espérant que la lecture a été bonne.

Je vous souhaite de bonne fête et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite avant Noel, mais ce n'est pas sur ...


End file.
